


Adrinette April 2018 (Tumblr Posts)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien falls hard for Marinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, Adrinette fluff, DJWifi, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Just Friends, Some angst, gabriel isn't all bad, sassy Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: This is all the stories I've created for Adrinette April 2018.I'm currently working on taking each of these stories and creating one spectacular story. I'll probably also include some stories for the prompts from Marichat May 2018 as well. You can find this work under the title, The Making of Adrinette.





	1. Day 1: Hide

_How could I have forgotten it’s today? This can’t be happening_ , he thought as he gazed at the growing crowd of young women near his school. Most he recognized as ladies from his school, but others he couldn’t quite place. However, he knew they all had one thing on their mind and that was him.

“Lawrence, can you go you stop a few blocks from here?” Adrien asked his bodyguard as they approached the school. He couldn't handle this today. He’d just wanted an easy day at school with his few friends, not this throng of fangirls, who didn’t know him other than what they’ve seen in his pictures, modeling his father’s clothing line.

Without saying a word, his bodyguard drove him the few blocks, giving Adrien the reprieve he so desperately needed.

He checked the block for any signs of other fans before he exited the limo and thanked Lawrence, promising to be outside at the last bell to return home for his other scheduled activities for the day.

As Lawrence drove away, the delicious smells of baking bread and other sweets assailed Adrien’s senses, causing him to glance behind him. A smile spread across his face as he recognized the bakery as the one Marinette’s parents own.

He’d barely taken a step toward the front door when a loud squeal rents the air. Not stopping to consider his options, he dashed into the bakery and slammed the door behind him, holding it closed with his back. He can’t help thinking that his luck couldn’t be this bad all the time, but his thoughts are refuted as the loud squeal grew in intensity as more joined the first and grew closer to the bakery.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?"

A relieved breath left him as he glanced up to see Marinette behind the register. Her concerned frown caused his heart a momentary jolt, but he quickly brushed it aside.

“Thank goodness, Marinette. I need to hide. Can you help me?”

The squeals could be heard through the door as several young ladies rushed toward the door they saw Adrien enter.

Adrien sent Marinette his most pleading face he could, hoping his kitten eyes could work upon her as they’d done in the past as his Chat persona.

It seemed to work as a look of pure determination set across her features. She pointed to the display next to her and he gratefully hid behind it, dropping his bag next to him and proceeding to curl into the tightest ball he could.

When the bell chimed over the bakery door, Adrien heard several feet enter the small shop at once. He cringed as the shrill voices asked Marinette if they’ve seen the famous Adrien Agreste enter the shop, hoping Marinette will be happy to point out his hiding place.

“Oh, ladies, I’m so sorry, but the wonderful Adrien Agreste would never be seen entering this shop with his strict model diet. We have too many sweets to ruin that delicious model figure, you know. He must have slipped into the shop behind this one.”

One of the young ladies spoke up in refute, saying, “You’re one of his friends. Maybe you’re hiding him to keep him all to yourself.”

Several other voices agreed. The tide of righteous indignation began to swell among the small crowd as they watched Marinette’s face for any signs she might cave.

She surprised them and Adrien by laughing. Her laughter came from deep within her as she considered the accusation and how accurate it would have been only a year ago, but she’s grown up a lot since the days of her crazy crush on the handsome model.

“Well, yes, I’m friends with him, but I’d never try to lock Adrien away. He’s too beautiful to be hidden away, don’t you think?” She knew she’d gotten their attention and could only pray Adrien wouldn’t read too much into her words. As the other ladies started nodding in agreement, she continued, “Besides, I can help you ladies out. How about you leave your keepsakes for him to sign here? I’ll have him autograph them and return them to you tomorrow.”

Without much fuss or muss, the young ladies placed their magazines and other memorabilia on a bistro table near the register before heading back out the door. Their quiet acceptance of Marinette’s generous gesture not lost on them as they exited in peaceful fashion compared to the way they’d entered several minutes before.

When she assured the last one had disappeared from sight, she walked over to Adrien’s hiding place and gave him the all clear.

“Thanks, Marinette. You’re truly the best.” He dusted off his pants as he stood before he turned toward her and simply stared at her for a moment.

Feeling his gaze upon her, she fidgeted as she waited for him to say something. The longer he stared, the worse she fidgeted with her hands or her hair, certain something must be on her for him to stare so intently at her.

Fed up, she demanded, “Is there something on my face or something?”

He shook his head as if to clear it and said, “No, it’s nothing. I was just thinking.”

His hand crept up to scratch the back of his neck as he debated how to explain what he’d been thinking. He didn’t know if he could explain it, but he found he wanted to.

Before he could stop himself, he moved closer to her and dropped a kiss on her cheek. He noted the faint pink warming her cheeks as she gazed at him in confusion and wonderment, perhaps. “Really, thank you for letting me hide.”

“You-you’re welcome.”

They fell into silence, unsure what to say at that point as they watched each other, but that silence wouldn’t last long as Sabine walked into the front room and spotted them.

“Hello, Adrien dear. What brings you here today?” She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened at the time. “You two better hurry, or you’ll be late for school.”

“Yes, maman. Adrien just stopped by for sanctuary from his horde of fans.” Marinette recovered and even winked at him, causing his own cheeks to warm. “I was going to help him with a quick disguise and then, we’re going.”

“Okay, dear. It was nice seeing you, Adrien.”

“You, too, Ms. Cheng.”

The older woman smiled at him and turned back toward the kitchen, saying, “It’s Sabine, dear.”

With her mother gone, Marinette turned back to Adrien and led him to her family’s home above the bakery.

Soon, they were in her room and she rummaged through her closet until she came across the perfect piece to help disguise him as they walked to school: a large, black hoodie she’d made for another blond-haired boy who visits her from time to time. As she handed it to Adrien, she knew she’d be making another one for her stray cat since she would never ask Adrien to give it back to her, especially when his eyes lit up at seeing the design she’d made.

“This is Chat hoodie. Did you make this?” At her nod, Adrien beamed at her. “You’re amazing, Mari, you know that?”

“Thanks. Try it on.”

Without arguing, he pulled it over his clothes and pulled the hood over his perfect hair, fussing with it until it covered his face sufficiently. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to her and asked her opinion.

“Perfect, Mon. Agreste. You’re now hiding in plain sight. Shall we get to school before we’re late?”

“Lead the way, Mari.” He pulled his bookbag over his shoulder and proceeded to follow her downstairs when he paused. When she turned to him with a questioning look, he asked, “How can I ever repay you for today?”

She smiled at him. “You can start with that large pile downstairs. I can’t be responsible for you disappointing your fans.”

He groaned at the thought, but he’d do it for Marinette, his best friend aside from Nino.

On the way out, Marinette grabbed a few cookies from the kitchen, stashing a few in her purse and handing him one.

“What about ruining my delicious model figure and wrecking my model diet with one of these sweets?” A Chat-like grin formed as he teased her.

“One cookie won’t hurt you. Besides, Mr. Model, I happen to know you sneak sweets when you think no one’s looking.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault your bakery is my favorite hiding spot.”

All she could do was hum in agreement as they walked toward their school, reaching the front steps in time to hear the morning bell.


	2. Day 2: Gaming

 

Adrien had to resist the urge to skip as he walked up the steps of his school. No one should be this excited about a new game, but then, no one had also been as sheltered as Adrien growing up. To make the day even better, he’d learned from Nathalie his father would allow his friends to join him playing the new game that afternoon since Adrien’s schedule was clear for once.

When he caught sight of Nino, Alya, and Marinette, he did his best to remain casual, working his way through the growing throng of people in the school’s courtyard.

“Hey, Adrien. What’s up, dude? You look like an excited puppy with a new chew toy.” Nino grinned, setting his best friend up for some decent puns. He knew Adrien had a weakness for that type of humor.

However, Adrien refrained, knowing his friends didn’t appreciate them nearly as much as him. He stopped a few feet from them and pulled the game from his bag, hoping they’d share in the excitement with him. They didn’t disappoint since the game wasn’t due for release for another few weeks.

“Wow, you’re so lucky. I’ve been wanting to play it since the first demos came out.” Marinette eyed the front cover with pure envy.

“Would you like to come over and play after school? Nathalie said it’d be okay for all of you to come if you’d like.” He looked at each of his friends with a yearning he didn’t know shining through.

Nino was the first to speak up as he sadly declined Adrien’s offer due to other engagements.

Adrien turned to Alya, who also had to decline since her parents need her to watch her younger sisters.

Marinette surprised him by stating she’d like to stop by and try it out with him. When he smiled at her, she felt her heart rate kick up, but she quickly quieted it down, stating once again how she was fine with being friends and only friends with Adrien since he’s made it clear that’s all she’d ever be.

With the ringing of the morning bell, they all hurried off to class after Marinette agreed to meet up with Adrien outside the school after the final bell and ride with him back to his home.

The rest of the day was spent in a haze as the two prepared for the all-out battle they’d have once they got to his home.

Marinette couldn’t wait to dominate the game and deliver a few solid blows to Adrien’s ego. While she wished she could let him win a few times to salve his bruised ego over the past couple of years, she knew her pride wouldn’t let her. Besides, she knew Adrien wouldn’t appreciate her taking it easy on him either. His pride would rather lose than have someone pity him and give him a win he didn’t earn. It was this aspect of Adrien that reminded her a lot of her superhero partner, but that’s where she drew the line in their similarities.

When the final bell rang, Marinette dashed out of the classroom as quickly as she could, knowing Adrien’s bodyguard wouldn’t like waiting for her. She made quick work of putting away her school things in her locker, grabbing only she needed for homework that night.

With a quick glance in her purse to check on Tikki, she rushed out the door and nearly collided with another student. She readied her apology but froze when she heard the familiar chuckle coming from the other student. She felt the heat burning across her cheeks as her gaze met Adrien’s.

“Eager to lose, Marinette?” A cat-like smirk followed his words.

“Never, Agreste. Let’s go. It’s time for me to kick your butt.” She grabbed his hand and practically dragged through the school towards his waiting limo, not letting go until they were seated and driving away. The blush that followed her actions bloomed across her face bright and hot.

The blush grew more when Adrien said, “I can’t wait to see you eat your words.”

 

A few hours later, Marinette sank back on his couch, groaning. She watched as her character took too much damage from Adrien’s and fell to its defeat. She couldn’t believe it. Never had she done this poorly in any game she’d tried before. Something wasn’t right here, she knew it.

With a quick glance at Adrien’s triumphant face, she thought she caught something else lurking there, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was cheating, but she knew Adrien wouldn’t ever cheat. It wasn’t in his nature, but she couldn’t explain her multiple defeats any other way.

Deciding to test her theory, she demands one more round, choosing his character this time before he can stop her.

She watched his face and thought she caught a hint of disappointment and even a bit of trepidation there before he quickly hid it behind his usual model smile.

“Ready?”

“You know it, Mari. You’re going down.”

“We’ll see.”

Within minutes, Marinette had the upper hand for the first time and soon had Adrien’s character at her mercy. Her sneaking suspicions were confirmed as she watched her final move make the fatal blow to his character, similar to the fatal blow hers had taken in previous battles.

“Well, I guess you’ve finally beaten me.”

She turned to him then and stared at him with her mouth gaping open. When she could find her voice once again, she demanded answers. “Adrien Agreste, have you been cheating?”

“Mari, you wound me.”

She tackled him then, sitting on him and finding his ticklish spots. “Admit you’ve been cheating. There’s no way that character should be so powerful.”

“Okay, okay. Stop and I’ll admit everything.” He squirmed beneath her, hoping to dodge her hands by gripping them in his own, but she proved faster, keeping her hands out of his reach. She tickled him a little longer before finally granting mercy.

“Talk, Mon. Agreste.”

“I know the game developer. I asked him to make the character stronger for my copy. He was happy to oblige after I helped him with some lady problems.”

“You little cheat, I knew it!”

“I’m sorry, Mari. I know you hate liars and cheaters, but I wanted to beat you for once. I promise I’ll buy a new copy when the game comes out, so you can kick my butt thoroughly. Better?”

She considered his words for a moment before she nodded.

With their afternoon of gaming coming to its inevitable end, she moved off him to gather her belongings, so she could head home for dinner with her parents.

Before she walked out his door, she turned to him and said with a determined smile, “Until we meet again, Agreste. You better come prepared next time.”

He chuckled as she walked out the door.

In a quiet voice, he said, “Don’t worry, princess. I’ll be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at scribblingmama.tumblr.com.


	3. Day 3: Fencing

 

 _I’m so late. I hope I haven’t missed his match. Oh, come on_ , Marinette thought frantically as she raced across the street to the school where Adrien’s fencing tournament is taking place. She had to fight her clumsiness in her haste to keep from face-planting on the pavement more times than she cared to count, but she wouldn’t let her friend down. She couldn’t let him down.

She raced into the courtyard and found the bleachers set up for guests to watch the matches. She grinned in triumph as she noticed Adrien hadn’t gone yet. She’d made it in time to watch him.

She moved towards the bleachers after sending him a small wave when he’d noticed her coming in. She wanted to find a decent seat, so she could record his match for him. She’d almost made it when the presence of a familiar person caused her to freeze. She’d never thought she’d see the day he’d come to Adrien’s matches. He’d managed to miss each one so far, but she didn’t have it in her to feel much anger as the man looked clearly uncomfortable with so many people surrounding him.

She approached him as quietly as she could, sitting close enough they could speak but not enough to invade the man’s personal space.

“Good afternoon, Mon. Agreste. It’s nice to see you.”

“Ah, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, it’s nice to see you, too.” He sent her a small smile, which looked more like a grimace as the man next to him jostled him a bit.

“I’m sure Adrien’s happy you’re here.” She didn’t know what else to say, but she almost pitied the man for his discomfort. She appreciated his effort though, especially when she hadn’t thought she’d persuaded him to join her at the tournament. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I am, too.” The older Agreste went silent as Adrien’s name was announced alongside his opponent. His eyes shone with a quiet pride that surprised Marinette as she’d been led to believe he thought Adrien a disappointment, but she felt she saw more at that moment than Gabriel ever wanted others to see.

Marinette allowed him to watch in peace as she inched forward to record the match as she’d promised. She knew she wasn’t Alya, who could find the best angles possible for catching the best action, but she felt she could at least get some decent angles for Adrien to watch later. Who knows? Maybe she could convince the older Agreste to take a copy of her video for his own viewings.

She watched Adrien through her phone’s camera as he wielded his fencing sword with an ease that brought up a vision of another blond in her life, but she quickly shooed the thought away so she could remain focused. She smiled as she saw the opening Adrien also saw and took with an ease that only years of practice could bring.

All too soon, the match was over, and Adrien claimed his victory.

While he took his seat among his teammates, Marinette returned to the bleachers and Mon. Agreste to show him the match up close. She sat with Adrien’s father in relative silence until the tournament ended a few hours later.

Before she could slip away to Adrien’s side, Mon. Agreste stopped her and spoke words she’d never thought to hear from him.

“I’m glad my son has you in his life, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. You’ve been a positive influence on him despite any feelings I’ve had in the past about you. You actually remind me a little of his mother. She was also a kind soul who seemed too good for this world. I hope my son realizes what a treasure you are.”

His posture spoke of his discomfort, but the soft smile he sent her had her smiling in return.

“Thank you, Mon. Agreste. I’m lucky to have a friend like Adrien. You’ve raised one of the kindest guys I’ve ever met. You should be proud of him and all he’s done so far.”

Gabriel nodded, then excused himself as he slipped through the crowd.

The way he disappeared, Marinette almost wondered if she’d seen him in the first place.

Her quiet musings are soon interrupted when a pair of arms come around her and swing her in a circle.

“Did you see that, Mari? I can’t believe I won.”

She giggled as he swung her around once more, begging him to put her down.

“I never doubted you for a second, Adrien. I have it on video if you want proof.”

“You’re too good to me.”

She doubted that, but she wouldn’t refuse a compliment from her favorite person aside from Alya.

“Come on. Maman promised you some sweets if you won. I’d say you earned them.”

They started walking away from the school toward the bakery in companionable silence. They had almost made it the bakery door when Adrien stopped her.

“Hey, Mari, tell me if I’m crazy, but did I see you talking to my father?”

“Yeah, he came to watch your match.”

“How did that happen? I asked him weeks ago, but he’d said he was too busy like always.”

She didn’t miss the note of sadness and resentment when he spoke, causing her hand to reach out for his. She hated when he doubted his worth where his father was concerned, but she couldn’t solve the problems the Agreste men had without them giving some ground themselves.

“Maybe,” she said, sending him a wink, “you didn’t give him the right incentive.”

He gaped at her. It took him several seconds to come up with something in response to her teasing remark. When he did, he had her giggling, shaking her head as she walked into the warm and homey bakery.

“Teach me your ways, sensei.”

“In due time, young grasshopper.”

He pulled her into a tight hug, his face nestling into the hollow between her shoulder and her neck. He kept his face hidden as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

“Adrien?”

After a moment to ensure his voice wouldn’t betray him, he whispered, “Thank you, Mari. Thank you for getting my father to come to my match. It means everything to me.”

“I know,” she whispered back, holding him until he felt in control again. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him and said, “Now, let’s grab some snacks and queue up the video I shot today. I think you’ll find my recording skills are quite impressive.”

With that, they spent the rest of the afternoon together, enjoying their time together as friends until the time for Adrien to leave came.

Before he left, he turned to Marinette and declared, “You’re my best friend, Mari. Just don’t tell Nino.”

“You’re mine, too, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at scribblingmama.tumblr.com.


	4. Day 4: Dinner with Parents

 

“Don’t forget, everyone. Tonight’s Dinner with Parents at Le Grand Paris. Be sure to show up on time and dressed for the occasion,” the teacher announced before the students could dash out for the day.

Marinette turned to her friends as she thought about the evening ahead. The school had recently implemented the dinner as a way to show its appreciation for the students’ hard work for the past few years. The administrators and teachers wanted to give the graduating class an incentive to finish and graduate with the best possible work the students could give.

“Alya, are you coming with your dad tonight?”

“Um, no, he said something about a new animal at the zoo. I’m needed at home with my sisters again.”

“Oh.” Marinette did her best to hide her disappointment as she turned to Nino and Adrien.

She learned Nino also wouldn’t be attending since his parents had planned a date night weeks ago, so he’d be watching his siblings that night as well.

As for Adrien, his father would be out of town for one fashion event or another, so he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go at all.

When Chloe heard this, she rushed to his side and demanded he sit with her and her father since he must be there at the dinner that night.

“We’ll see, Chlo. I don’t want to impose on someone else’s family.”

“You’re not an imposition, Adrikins. Daddy adores you as much as I do.”

Adrien shrugged at that, but his eyes looked hopeful someone would find him as a desirable addition to their world.

That look broke Marinette’s heart.

She moved closer to him despite Chloe’s protests and offered her own parents for him if he’d like to come in the end.

“Maman and Papa consider you family, Adrien. It’d mean the world to them, and to me, if you joined us this evening.”

She wished she could tell him the real reason he should be at the dinner, but she couldn’t give away the surprise, not after all the hard work everyone’s put into the evening ahead.

He gave her a real smile as he considered her offer.

When Chloe flounced off after being ignored for too long, Adrien offered his arm to Marinette in a rare show of chivalry, which caused her to blush. He escorted her as far as the doors to the school, reluctantly separating as his car sat waiting for him at the curb.

“I’ll think about it, Mari. Can I text you with my answer in an hour or so?”

“Of course. If you need more incentive, I promise to smuggle in some of those pastries you really like from the bakery.”

“You don’t fight fair. How can I resist such a sweet offer?”

“You can’t. So, what do you say, Agreste? Are you coming tonight?”

He turned away to hide the lingering sadness in his gaze from her, but he hadn’t moved fast enough because she still caught it. He kept his gaze averted until his bodyguard motioned him toward the car with a little impatience in his gesture. When he turned back to Marinette, he nodded, promising to meet her at the bakery an hour before the dinner.

With that, he moved toward the waiting limo and slipped into the back. Soon, the limo disappeared from view.

With a few quick keystrokes, she sent a text to Nathalie that their plans were still going well before dashing toward her home where she still needed to finish the final touches on her dress for that night. Thankfully, it wouldn’t take more than a few minutes to complete as her parents needed her help in the bakery for a large order.

The evening came on quickly for everyone concerned.

Marinette helped her parents close up the shop quickly before she raced up the stairs to her room where she hurried into her dress and put a minimal amount of makeup on.

While her parents also changed into their evening wear for the big dinner at the hotel, Adrien arrived on time to pick them up, looking handsome in the suit his father had specially made for the evening.

“Adrien, dear, you look so handsome this evening. Doesn’t he clean up well, Tom?”

“Yes, he does, dear. No wonder the boy has managed to capture our daughter’s attention.” Tom teased, causing Adrien’s cheeks to flush.

“Papa, please don’t embarrass me. I’m sorry, Adrien. You do look nice though.” Her eyes ran over the suit with the appraisal of a budding fashion designer, noting the few changes she’d make to fit the suit to her preferences, but she couldn’t begrudge Adrien’s father for his genius in designing.

As she came into view, Adrien stopped breathing for a moment as he gaped at Marinette in her newest creation, smiling as a blush crept up her cheeks at being the center of attention.

“Wow, Mari, you look amazing.”

Her blush deepened as she thanked him.

All too soon, the small group moved downstairs and out to Adrien’s waiting limo, which Sabine and Tom gushed over as they traveled to the hotel.

Inside the hotel, Chloe did her best to pull Adrien away from Marinette’s side, but he stubbornly clung to the petite young woman and refused to leave the Dupain-Chengs after they graciously offered to share their table with him.

The biggest surprise came when Nathalie made an appearance at the beginning of the meal with her tablet ever present.

Adrien knew this never boded well for him and tried his best to brace himself for whatever she may have to say about his presence at the dinner that evening. He didn’t know how to react, however, when she smiled at him and sat in the chair next to him.

She took her tablet and propped it in front of the empty chair at the table, pressing the small button to pop up the video call she’d started mere minutes ago.

“Father?”

“Hello, Adrien. Everyone. I’m sorry I can’t be there in person, but I hope this will work instead.” As he spoke, he moved his tablet a little further back on his table, showing off the dinner in front of him.

Adrien didn’t know what to say about this. His mind simply couldn’t compute what was happening at that moment, but he felt sure he’d never forget that moment for as long as he lived.

“How?”

“Nathalie, can you tell Adrien how you and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng arranged all this?”

“Yes, sir. We’ll be sure to explain after dinner is over. For now,” she said, turning to encompass everyone at the table, “let’s enjoy the meal.”

That’s exactly what they did, too.

Adrien couldn’t remember when he’d had a better time with or without his father present. He almost didn’t want the night to end. However, his thoughts soon turned toward his special friend and the sweets she’d bribed him with earlier in the day.

She led him away from the table during the dessert course after his father had signed off, wishing them all a good evening. She led him to the top floor of the hotel where they could sit near the rooftop swimming pool and gaze over the skyline.

“Mari, how did you manage all this tonight?”

She smiled at him.

“It wasn’t hard really. Nathalie controls your father’s schedule and worked on him while I ensured you showed up tonight. I know sweets are your weakness. Well, sweets and a certain spotted superheroine.”

He blushed, not realizing she knew about his crush on Ladybug.

“Once I had your promise to come, I knew you wouldn’t break it. You’re a good and honorable guy, Adrien. The rest worked itself out in the end.”

He knew there was more to it than that, but he couldn’t be more grateful to her at that moment for doing something so sweet for him.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve a friend like you, Marinette. Truly, thank you.” He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek.

A blush crept over her cheeks as she replied in a soft voice, “Anytime, Adrien.”


	5. Day 5: Comfort

 

If he hadn’t seen the fight with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have believed the speculation racing through their class. He’d never thought to see Marinette and Alya fighting, let alone yelling the words they did to each other during their argument. While he tended to side with Marinette about Alya taking chances during akuma attacks, he’d never heard Marinette say hurtful things to anyone before.

The day lasted longer than he believed it had a right to after the awful the two young ladies had before the start of class. The tension oozing off of them was palpable and uncomfortable for everyone in class that day, especially him and Nino. They learned early on to keep their opinions to themselves since the ladies would demand they take sides. Nobody won when that happened.

When the bell rang, Adrien couldn’t help the relieved sigh that escaped him as he hurried to gather his stuff and head for the door.

“You have something to say, Agreste,” Alya yelled at him.

He shook his head.

“Go ahead. Side with Mari. You always do.”

“Leave him alone, Alya.” Marinette snapped.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Hey, enough, both of you!” Nino shouted as he glared at the two ladies behind him.

Marinette and Alya stared at Nino as if they’d never seen him before.

“Look, I don’t care why you’re fighting, but you need to stop. It’s not fair to Adrien and me when you two fight.” He softened his glare into a beseeching gaze as he stared at Alya first, then Marinette. “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

The two ladies looked from Nino to Adrien to each other. The longer they stared at each other, the more they seemed to weaken as their fight stemmed from fear more than real anger.

Alya sighed as she spoke first. “I’m sorry. I know I scare you when I video each new akuma. I can’t stop, Mari. I love the Ladyblog too much, but I can promise to be more careful. I admit the last akuma was a close one for me.”

“That’s all I want, Alya. You’re my best friend. I can’t handle you getting hurt.”

They didn’t say anything else though they did manage to part on a heartfelt hug, leaving on better terms than they started.

Adrien wasn’t sure how such an explosive fight could end as theirs had done, but he felt grateful for Nino at that moment.

However, his gratitude didn’t last long as an akuma attack happened soon after the two ladies made up.

The battle didn’t last long, but it hadn’t been without casualties.

Despite her promise to be careful, Alya had gotten caught in the crossfire and been hurt in the fight. She appeared fine though a little sore after Ladybug released her miraculous over the city, but that didn’t stop Ladybug from worrying over the blogger. She helped Alya home after pounding Chat’s fist and wishing him a good evening, clearly distracted.

Unsure what he should do, Adrien went home and tried to forget everything from the day, but his mind nagged him as he considered how Marinette would react to Alya being hurt after their fight that morning. He had to check on her and assure himself she was okay.

“Plagg, let’s go. I need to check on a certain princess.”

“Come on, kid. I’m still exhausted. Can’t this wait?”

“No, come on.”

Adrien said the words to transform himself and soon vaulted towards Marinette’s home above the bakery.

He paused on the rooftop across from hers and watched her windows for any signs of her. Seeing none, he decided to drop his Chat persona and check on her as himself.

“Oh, Adrien, dear. It’s so nice to see you.” Sabine greeted him as he walked through the door.

“Hello, Sabine. I was hoping to check on Marinette. I heard about Alya and wanted to be sure Marinette was handling it okay.”

“You’re such a sweet boy. She should be in her room if you want to go up.”

He thanked her and dashed up the steps behind the bakery to their home, knocking quietly on the door to give Marinette warning to his presence. He knocked again at the trapdoor before he pushed it open. When he caught sight of her, he felt his heart break for her.

“Mari, are you okay?”

She shook her head though she remained curled up on her chaise, clutching her cat pillow from her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she recalled the events of the day. She didn’t know what brought Adrien to her side, but she couldn’t say she wouldn’t mind some company.

“Talk to me, Mari. I heard about Alya, but she’s okay, right?”

“She’s tough,” she agreed, but her voice wavered as she fought for a breath through her tears before continuing, “but she could have gotten herself killed today.”

Adrien came fully into her room and sank onto the edge of the chaise, pulling her towards him. Her tears seemed to flow harder as she shook in his arms. Not wanting to disturb her as she cried, he picked her up princess-style and reseated them on the chaise so she rested against him.

“What if she’d died, Adrien? She’s my best friend. I can’t lose her.”

“I know, Mari. I know. I promise you won’t.”

“You don’t know that. Ladybug and Chat couldn’t protect her today. They both failed her when she needed them. What if they aren’t enough? What if Ladybug isn’t enough?”

Adrien didn’t reply as he’d felt the same when he saw the akuma hit Alya. He’d have blamed himself if she’d been hurt more than he already did. He hadn’t been fast enough to distract the akuma when Alya came onto the scene, and she’d paid the price for it.

“I know Ladybug and Chat are doing the best they can. Maybe we can work together with Nino to convince Alya to think before she acts when it comes to akuma attacks in the future. Surely after her close call today, she’s more willing to listen.”

Marinette calmed at this, pulling back from him to study his face. She apparently appreciated what she saw because she gave him a watery smile as her tears slowly dried up.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

He eased her back into his arms and kissed her forehead as he whispered, “I can’t stand seeing you cry, Mari. It breaks my heart.”

“If you don’t have anywhere to be, can you stay for a while? I’m sure I’m ready to be alone yet.”

He nodded and settled deeper into the chaise while pulling her to his side, content to hold her as long as she needed him to.

They stayed like that for another hour until his comforting arms lulled her into a deep slumber.

He smiled as he gazed down at her once he’d eased away from her. With another soft kiss on her forehead, he whispered, “Sleep well, princess. I’ll make sure our friend never causes you to worry again. I’ll protect her just like I’d protect you and Ladybug. On my honor, she’ll always be safe for your sake.”


	6. Day 6: Admiration

 

“Oh, Manon,” Marinette said, sighing as she took in the mess scattered across her desk. She’d only left the young girl for a couple of minutes, but those minutes were all it took for Manon to empty all her drawers over her desktop and surrounding floor. “Come on. We better get this picked up if you want to go to the park.”

“Sorry, Mari.” Manon’s eyes filled with tears as she gazed around her, unbelieving she’d created the mess herself. “I didn’t mean to. I only wanted to find some markers to color the picture I made Mommy.”

Marinette glanced up the young girl then and smiled, her heart softening despite the mess and aggravation she usually got when watching over Nadja’s daughter. With some quick sweeps of her hands, she had the papers back in a relatively neat pile while Manon gathered up the pencils and other drawing/writing instruments Marinette kept in her top drawer.

“Next time, sweetie, ask. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The two finished up and soon headed down the stairs where they ran into Sabine. She wished them a fun time at the park as Marinette led Manon out of the house.

Across the street, Marinette chased Manon around the playground and enjoyed their time together when an unexpected yet pleasant intrusion came to them.

“Hey, ladies, what you are doing on this fine day?”

“Hi, Adrien. I could ask you the same thing.” Marinette turned toward the blond-haired young man as he walked closer to them. She felt her heart stir at his handsome features, but she shoved those feelings aside, focusing instead on the friendship they’ve developed in the few years of their acquaintance. She was happy he called her a friend, at least that’s what she told herself despite wanting more from him.

“I just finished up a photo shoot. I thought I’d see if I could treat you two to some ice cream.”

“Really? Can we, Marinette? Please,” Manon begged. She gripped Marinette’s hand tight, hoping to win her case as she looked at the two older people in front of her. She recognized the young man since his face used to paper the walls in Marinette’s room though she couldn’t remember his name.

“All right, Manon. We’ll go, but you can only have one scoop. Your maman won’t be happy if we ruin your dinner.”

Manon beamed at Marinette and led the way to the local shop where they served the best ice cream in Paris while Adrien fell in step with Marinette.

With Manon distracted by the prospect of ice cream, Adrien took the chance to ask, “Hey, Mari, are you available this weekend?”

“I think so. What’s going on?”

“I have a photo shoot all day, but Father says I can bring someone with me if I want. I thought you might like to come.”

Marinette stared at him, missing the small crack in front of her, and nearly crashed onto the sidewalk. The only thing to save her was Adrien’s quick reflexes as his hands gripped her waist and held her upright. She tried to stop the blush that rose to her cheeks but failed miserably.

To recover somewhat, she asked, “Don’t you want to bring Nino instead?”

“Nah. He doesn’t care for fashion or watching me change into endless outfits. I know you do. Like fashion, that is. Um, I just thought it’d be good for you to meet the designer is all.” His cheeks reddened, hoping she wouldn’t misinterpret his words. He never meant to imply she might like to watch him change though he had to admit he wouldn’t mind if she did. _Whoa, where did that come from?_

“Sure, Adrien, I’d love to come.”

He gave her the details and promised to pick her up that morning.

“Come on, you guys. I want my ice cream,” Manon yelled to gain their attention since they’ve long since reached the shop.

Marinette turned toward the young girl and smiled. She opened the door and held it for the young girl to pass through first. She would have held it open for Adrien as well, but he remained stubborn, taking the door from her and allowing to lead the way inside.

As Manon spent the next ten minutes debating which flavor to choose, Marinette glanced at Adrien from the corner of her eye and tried to read him though he remained elusive despite her best efforts. It had to be the years of modeling since his face remained void of any current emotions. In fact, she caught sight of his model smile, the fake one he used when people stared at him in surroundings like this, and hoped she could find some way to ease it from his face. She hated that smile.

“Mari, help me decide,” Manon whined as she narrowed her pick to three different flavors.

Before Marinette could interject her opinion, Adrien kneeled to Manon’s level and asked, “Sweet princess, may I offer a solution?” When Manon nodded, he continued, “You picked Mari’s favorite, which is strawberry, and mine is cookies and crème. Why not let us get those while you take the last? That way, you can try each and everyone wins.”

Manon grew excited at the prospect and turned to Marinette, baby doll eyes at the ready, since she knew they worked every time. Like magic, Marinette caved.

Adrien quickly ordered up the three scoops of ice cream before leading the two ladies to a corner table.

They spent the next half hour enjoying their ice cream together.

With his new audience, Adrien entertained Manon and Marinette with stories from his hours of binging anime. He smiled in genuine happiness as Manon giggled over his theatrics and Marinette blushed when he pulled her into his storytelling, playing the princess to his knight.

A glance at the clock had Marinette reluctantly calling an end to their ice cream journey, noting Nadja should be back to collect Manon any minute.

“I guess this is where I bid my princesses farewell then.”

“Don’t go. Mari, tell him he doesn’t have to go.”

Marinette looked at Adrien and saw the hope in his eyes before he hid it behind his model smile again. With her mind made up, she asked him to escort them home since a knight never leaves princesses to travel unprotected.

On their way to the bakery, Marinette whispered, “You’re good with kids, you know? Manon loves you. I doubt she’ll want me to babysit her without you again.”

“Really?” The awe in his eyes spoke of how much she’d shocked him.

She nodded.

“You’re the amazing one, Marinette. It’s clear she adores and admires you. I know how she feels, you know? I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t want to be you when she gets older.”

The blush came rushing back to her cheeks at this.

She spluttered, “Adore? Admire me? You?”

He paused, then nodded. “Well, yeah. Why not?”

She didn’t know how to respond to that. She never imagined Adrien, of all people, would admit to finding her adorable. She couldn’t wrap her head around this new information. Thankfully, she didn’t need to as they met Nadja at the bakery door.

Manon quickly ran to her mother and proceeded to tell her everything she did with Marinette and Marinette’s friend. Nadja thanked Marinette and paid her for her time before walking Manon to her car. The pair soon drove away with both waving at the pair of teenagers.

Alone with his cute friend, Adrien knew his time was closing since he was expected at home soon, but he wanted her to know how much she meant to him. Unsure how to start, he opened and closed his mouth several times.

Marinette beat him to the punch by saying, “I admire you, too.”

Before he could say anything, she stepped up close and planted a kiss on his cheek and dashed into the bakery, giving him a small wave before disappearing into the kitchen.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but he knew he’d never forget the day Marinette tilted his world with only a few words.


	7. Day 7: Modeling

 

A week after Marinette had the dream chance to join Adrien at one of his photo shoots, she’d been struck with a whole slew of inspiration, drawing whenever she had some free time. Soon, she’d amassed several new outfits for her to sew for herself, Adrien, Nino, and Alya. She had such plans for each of the outfits, but first, she needed their measurements.

Hence why she invited them to her house on a Friday afternoon where she took each set with quick, sure fingers. She only blushed a little when it came to the inseams on both guys, but they took in stride and soon, she had everything she needed.

“Come on, Mari. Please show us which designs you’re making for us. You know I can’t handle the suspense,” Alya pleaded, knowing whatever Mari made would look fantastic since she owned a few outfits from Marinette’s collection of designs.

“Yeah, Mari, show us,” Nino mimicked though his plea lacked the same intensity Alya’s had.

When Adrien didn’t push or beg, Marinette turned to him and found him frowning down at his hands.

“What’s wrong?” she asked coming to stand near him so the others wouldn’t overhear.

He shook his head, not wanting to ruin this for her. He couldn’t tell her his father wouldn’t approve of him wearing anything beyond Gabriel designs. He couldn’t hurt her feelings even if he truly wanted to see what she had in mind for him.

“Adrien, look at me please?”

When he finally did as she asked, she smiled at him and whispered, “If you don’t like it, then all you have to do is say so. I promise it won’t hurt my feelings. I know your dad sets a high standard for fashion. I won’t blame you for not wanting to wear anything substandard.”

His mouth fell open. He couldn’t believe she’d think so little of her designs. While his father’s been in the business for years, Adrien knew Marinette had immense talent and would proudly wear her designs if he could. He wanted to reassure her, but he doubted his words would make any difference to her at this point. Why hurt her more, right?

“Will you at least try it on after I’m finished? I wouldn’t a photo or two for keepsakes, you know. Then, I promise I won’t speak of it again.”

He nodded, still not trusting his voice to work for him as she hurriedly wrote their measurements on her tablet so they wouldn’t get lost in the other papers on her desk when she cleaned up later.

Soon after, she shooed them out of her room, promising to have their outfits made by the end of the month.

 

The month soon got away from them and they’d once again gathered in Marinette’s room, taking turns in her small bathroom with the outfits she’d made. She made them promise to keep them in the garment bags she presented until they stepped into the bathroom, not wanting to spoil the effect of them actually wearing it.

Alya went first and soon emerged in a burnt orange sundress that fluttered around her knees when she moved. She spun around and Nino gave a loud wolf whistle of appreciation as he eyed his girlfriend in her newest Marinette original. Alya smirked at Nino for his outlandish behavior though she sent him a saucy wink as she posed for Marinette.

After Marinette was satisfied, Nino went into the bathroom and soon emerged in his suit. She’d done her best to build the suit with plenty of hiding space for his various gadgets as a promising DJ. She’d even built up the collar of the suit to hide a slim pair of headphones whenever he wasn’t speaking with guests since he always dealt with others better after listening to some soothing notes from his favorite bands.

She took several photos of him as he strutted around her room, causing the ladies to laugh at his antics. When she finally got him to sit down, she turned to Adrien, who looked almost ill as he gazed down at the garment bag she’d given him.

Her smile slipped as she moved closer to him.

“Hey, are you okay? Adrien, look at me.”

He refused this time. He couldn’t look at her. He didn’t want to see kindness and understanding in her eyes when he tried on her outfit for him or when he gave it back to her. She meant too much to him to hurt her like that.

“Adrien Agreste, you look at me right now.”

 _Wow, she could sound like Ladybug when she wanted to. M’lady could take some lessons from Marinette_ , he mused.

He looked up and saw her determination as she grabbed the garment bag, shoved it in his hands, and pushed him into her bathroom. With the sharp bang of the door shutting, he heard her command him to change, refusing to let him leave until he tried it on.

Without daring to glance in the mirror, he pulled out the suit and caught his breath. He didn’t dare waste another minute as he rushed out of his clothes and put on the ones Marinette made for him.

When he emerged, the other three sat stunned, then whooped and hollered as he channeled his inner model and strode through the room, proud of the design she’d made for him. The leather jacket fit him well and reminded him a little of his Chat suit, though the design on the back clearly marked him the Ladybug fan he was. The small ladybug dots surrounded a larger shell, which matched Ladybug’s yo-yo. The shirt under was a simple tee dyed to match the red in the Ladybugs while his pants matched the black of his jacket. They almost seemed to shimmer under the light, giving them a look similar to the shine Chat’s suit gave when he moved through the darkness.

“Wow, Mari, you really outdid yourself,” Alya exclaimed.

Marinette didn’t hear her though as she remained tuned into Adrien and his reaction as he came back to her.

Sensing the change in the air, Alya hugged Marinette quickly and pulled Nino from the room, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

“So, what do you think?” she asked to fill the silence.

“It’s awesome, Mari. I really love it.”

“But?”

He couldn’t break her heart, but she wasn’t going to let the matter drop, either. He knew her too well. So, deciding to just rip off the bandage, he said, “But my father would never allow me to keep this. He only wants to see me in his clothing. I’m sorry.”

She didn’t say anything for several minutes. When she did, he answered cautiously lest he hurt her more.

“You don’t hate it then?”

“No, I don’t.”

“You’d wear it if it weren’t for your father?”

“Yes, I’d probably never take it off.”

She wrinkled her nose at that though she shot him a grateful smile.

“Okay, well, let’s prove it then.”

“How?”                                                                                                                               

“Model it for me again. This time, I’m taking video.”

He had no idea what she had planned, but he did as she asked, walking across her room a few times and posing with each turn as he’d been trained to do.

When she stopped him, she hit a few keys on her phone, glancing up at him with a smirk as she sent the video to someone.

He got his answer when his phone began ringing and he saw his father’s name flash across the screen.

“You didn’t!”

“I did.”

“Mari,” he pleaded.

“Answer it, Adrien.”

He did.

He listened to his father ask about the outfit and its designer. His father asked a few other questions about Adrien’s thoughts on the outfit. When he figured his father had finished, Adrien couldn’t help but ask if he could keep it. He nearly fell over her chaise when his father answered that he could.

He hung up and looked at Marinette’s triumphant face. He swore he nearly fainted when she leaned close to him and whispered, “Never doubt this designer again.”

“Yes, ma’am. Never again,” he confirmed.


	8. Day 8: Pool Party

“Alya, I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Marinette grumbled, walking next to her best friend as they entered the elevator to the Le Grand Paris Hotel.

“You look good, girl, and who knows? Maybe you’ll finally turn Adrien’s head. You just never know,” Alya said with such satisfaction that Marinette couldn’t help the groan escaping her.

“Adrien and I are just friends. I’ve come to terms with that a long time ago. Why do you think I stopped stuttering around him so much? Besides, he’s got his sights set on Ladybug. Like I could ever compete with the likes of her.” Marinette hid her smirk as she told the white lie to Alya, knowing she had to keep up pretenses or else risk the safety of those she cared about.

The elevator doors prepared to close when a familiar hand shot through and stopped them.

“Hey, dudettes, you’re looking amazing,” Nino said, whistling appreciatively at his girlfriend’s bikini and smiling knowingly at Marinette. “Wait until Adrien sees you, Mari.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

The elevator ascended to the rooftop where the pool party Chloe had planned was taking place. While Marinette loved swimming and tried to make time for it in her ever-busy schedule, she couldn’t help the surprise she’d felt when Chloe, her longtime nemesis, had actually invited her to the party at her father’s hotel. When she’d confronted Chloe, she’d been surprised to learn Chloe wanted Marinette to come so they could try and make peace since Chloe was trying to be nicer to people. Marinette wondered about this need for change, but she was willing to give Chloe the benefit of the doubt.

Soon, the doors opened and the small group stepped out.

“Oh, Marinette, there you are. I’m so glad you could make it,” Chloe enthused as she walked up to the trio and pulled Marinette to the side. “Thank you for this. I knew no one would come if you didn’t. I really appreciate this. Now, go and have some fun. Make sure you say hello to Adrien, too.”

Marinette raised her brow at this, but she kept her mouth shut, unsure what Chloe’s angle was in pushing Marinette towards Adrien, something she’d been vehemently against in the past.

She thanked Chloe and quickly rejoined Alya by the poolside bar, ordering herself a soft drink and perusing the crowd gathered near and in the pool.

It didn’t take long for her eyes to locate Adrien as he sat near the edge with his feet dangling in the water. She wondered why he wasn’t diving in like the rest of the guys from their senior class, but then, she caught his eye and nearly forgot how to breathe.

“Oh, girl, he’s looking right at you. Take off your cover-up and give him a show.” Alya didn’t wait for permission but removed Marinette’s purse from her shoulder and proceeded to remove Marinette’s cover-up.

Not wanting Alya to embarrass her more, she turned with a huff to sit her drink on the bar and removed it the rest of the way, not quite meeting Adrien’s gaze as she did. While she’d told Alya she considered him a good friend, she couldn’t deny the feelings she still carried for her long-time crush. She just wished he could see her the way she saw him as they complemented each other, much the same as Ladybug and Cat Noir.

When she turned around, she discovered Adrien missing from his perch near the pool. Pushing aside her disappointment, she turned back for her drink and nearly collided with a solid chest.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. I’m such a klutz and I wasn’t looking. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Her eyes refused to meet the stranger’s as she spoke, but they quickly looked up when she heard a familiar laugh come from the chest in front of her.

“It’s okay, Mari. I hadn’t meant to sneak up on you. I guess I have cat-like tendencies,” Adrien said as he looked down at his petite friend. He grew quiet as he took in her blue eyes before drifting down to the bikini Alya insisted she wear to the pool party that day. “Wow, you look great.”

A blush rose to her cheeks as she thanked him, taking a sip of her drink and hoping her cheeks would cool soon.

After a few moments of silence, Marinette ventured with the question burning most in her mind. “How come you aren’t in the pool with the others?”

He looked at their classmates enjoying themselves with a rousing game of chicken. He could tell they were enjoying themselves, but he hadn’t wanted to join in, preferring to wait until Nino and possibly Marinette arrived before venturing into the pool.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He leaned closer to her so he wouldn’t be overheard.

She nodded, leaning closer until his lips were touching the shell of her ear.

“I’m not the best swimmer. I tend to sink rather than float.”

She looked over at him in shock, but his teasing smile proved too much as she playfully booped his nose and shook her head in mock disapproval.

“You’re something else, you know?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

She looked him over before she shook her head, smiling at him.

 _What a great smile_ , he thought. He wished she smiled like that more, especially with him. It caused a funny, flurry sensation in the pit of his stomach. He liked the feeling and hoped she’d give him more, not having felt this way since Ladybug.

They continued to stand near the bar for another half-hour before Alya and Nino dragged them into the pool, begging for them to play chicken with the rest of their class.

Marinette shook her head at them, not about to ask Adrien to be her partner, but she shrieked in surprise when he lifted her easily onto his shoulders.

“Put me down, Adrien. I’m too heavy.”

“Nonsense. You’re light as a feather, Mari. Now, come on. Let’s show these other guys what a great team we make.”

She didn’t need any further coaxing as her competitive nature came out as they squared off against their first opponents: Nino and Alya. Soon, they had proven themselves more than worthy adversaries as they toppled couple after couple, including Alix and Kim.

“Okay, I give,” Marinette shouted, laughing as she shook her arms from Alix’s mean grip and tapped Adrien on the head to put her down.

While he did as she asked, he didn’t stray far from her for the duration of the party. In fact, he wouldn’t be able to recall much about the party aside from the time he spent with Marinette after the fact, something he found both disturbing and wildly pleasing.

When the party finally began to wind down, Adrien asked Marinette if he could escort her home, hoping for the chance to spend a little more time with her. His heart skipped a beat as she consented to him playing escort.

They had almost reached the bakery when he announced, “I think your freckles have multiplied since this morning.”

“Yeah, they do that when I’ve been in the sun too long. Do they look bad?”

“No, not at all. They’re actually really sweet. Almost like small constellations running across your nose and cheeks.”

The blush came back, hiding the smaller freckles, as she kept her gaze facing forward lest she trip and embarrass herself.

“Well, here we are. I’m glad I got to spend the day with you, Mari. Maybe we could do something together again soon?” His hand crept up to rub the back of his neck as his gazed danced around her though never quite met hers.

She smiled at his nervousness and whispered, “I’d really like that, Adrien.”

Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and dashed inside with a small wave and beet-red cheeks.

Adrien remained rooted to the sidewalk for a solid eight minutes with his hand resting against his cheek and a sappy smile on his face. He didn’t regain awareness until he felt Plagg pushing against his chest from the interior pocket of his shirt.

He couldn’t wait to see her again.


	9. Day 9: Jealous

 

With graduation in the air for their graduating class, Marinette could only express happiness and relief as she settled on the floor of her room with her closest friends for a relaxing night of fun and games. No need to consider their stress over homework, projects, college acceptances, or the multitude of other worries they’d face after their impromptu and much-needed sleepover in her room.

“Okay, Alya, it’s your turn to tell us something you’ve never done,” Nino said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting next to him.

Alya seemed to ponder her words before she smiled with a mischievous smile that Marinette knew spelled doom for almost all of them in the room. “I’ve got it. Never have I ever been jealous of someone else.”

Nino’s and Alya’s hands remained in the air while Marinette glared at her friend, knowing full well Alya’s felt jealousy before, even Nino. When her gaze strayed to Adrien, her eyes widened as his hand also dropped to his lap along with his eyes, a frown marring his features.

“Okay, Mari, you know the rules. Spill, then it’s Adrien’s turn.” Alya gloated, practically bouncing in her spot on the floor next to Nino.

“Ugh! Fine. I’ve been jealous of Chloe and Lila, but that’s all I’m admitting to, you hear me?” Marinette pointed her finger at Alya, praying Adrien didn’t make the connection. While she still had a deep love for him, she’d long since given up hope of them ever becoming more than friends.

Alya seemed satisfied by her answers as she turned her gaze to Adrien, who still refused to look up from his lap. She poked him in the shoulder and said, “Okay, Sunshine, your turn.”

“I wonder if you consider envy and jealousy as the same thing. If yes, then I’ve been envious of several people. If no, then I can only say I’ve been jealous three times in my life.”

This had Marinette’s attention as she waited for Alya’s answer.

“Oh, Sunshine, I think we want the details for both, don’t we, Nino? Mari?”

The frown deepened on Adrien’s face as he considered how to word his answer, pushing Marinette to defend him by saying, “You don’t have to, Adrien. Alya will accept the answer you’ve already given if you aren’t comfortable. Right, Alya?”

Marinette glared at her best friend for good measure.

“Yeah, Mari’s right. Sorry if I’m being pushing.”

Adrien’s gaze met Marinette’s at that moment, causing her heart to skip a beat as she read the gratitude in his.

After a few more rounds, they soon settled down for the night, making their places along the floor with various blankets and pillows Marinette had gathered before the sleepover began.

She looked up in surprise as Adrien made his bed near hers on the floor, close they could talk without worrying about Nino and Alya overhearing them.

“Thanks, Marinette, for earlier. I didn’t really feel comfortable with that question.”

“It’s okay, Adrien, really. You know Alya’s just nosy. The only reason I answered is mine aren’t exactly a secret to everyone.”

Adrien paused at this, going back to the conversation, before meeting her gaze again. “Why Chloe and Lila? You’re not mean or a liar. I don’t get why you’d be jealous of them.”

“Well, they managed to snag the attention of the guy I really like. I believed for a time they’d outshine me in his eyes, making it impossible for him to ever see me and fall for me.”

“Hey, Mari, any guy in his right mind would fall hard for you. You’re sweet, kind, talented, and just amazing. Who is this guy anyway?”

“I’d rather not say.” She plumped up her pillow to give herself something to do, hoping Adrien would drop the subject before her cheeks burst into actual flames and burned down her family’s home and bakery.

“Did you know I envied you for the longest time? I still do in some ways,” Adrien admitted quietly.

She looked up at his words, surprise written across her face. “Why?”

“This,” he said, pointing to her room and their friends. “You have everything I’ve ever wanted in my life. I didn’t know anyone could have a family like yours. I wanted, and still want, what you have. A family who loves me and cares about me as more than a company employee.”

“I thought things were getting better with your father.”

“They are, but we still have a long way to go. I doubt we’ll ever get to the level of caring you have with your parents.” This time, he turned away so she wouldn’t see the slight moisture building up in his eyes. He hadn’t meant to blurt out this secret to her.

He jumped a little when her hand touched his shoulder, causing his head to swivel back to her so their gazes met again.

“Adrien, we may not be blood, but always know Nino, Alya, and I care about you so much. You’re one of us and we’ll always be there when you need us. Don’t ever forget that.”

He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him.

They fell into a comfortable silence as she finished prepping her bed and settled under the top blanket, resting her head on her cat pillow. She glanced over to see him still awake and watching her.

Not sure why, she blurted, “The guy you asked about earlier? Let’s just say you’re well acquainted with him. If you think about it long enough, I think you’ll make the connection.”

His mind began to work through what she’d admitted and soon, he gasped and his gaze sought hers for confirmation. When she nodded, he blushed, never believing anyone could care that much about him to feel jealous of others around him, especially two ladies he’d never consider romantic interests.

Feeling the need to reciprocate, he whispered to her, seeing Alya and Nino sleeping soundly a few feet from them, “Swear you’ll keep this secret, but I was once jealous of Nathaniel, Nino, and Theo.”

Marinette frowned at him as she made the obvious connection to Ladybug with Theo since she’s been aware of Adrien’s crush on her superhero persona, but she couldn’t imagine why he’d be jealous of Nathaniel and Nino. Unless …

“You like me?” Her voice came out louder than she intended as her mind made all the right connections.

“Shh, Mari. We don’t want to wake Alya.” Adrien’s hand hovered near her mouth in the hopes of quieting her though he never actually touched her.

She didn’t say another word as she smiled at him and took his hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze.

Not to be outdone, Adrien pulled her hand closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, whispering, “Let’s get some sleep. I have a feeling we have a lot to discuss in the morning.”

Both soon fell into their own blissful dream worlds, their hearts feeling lighter than they have in months at the prospect of all they’ve learned about each other that evening.


	10. Day 10: Holding Hands

 

Excitement buzzed in the air as the students watched from the windows as a traveling carnival set up in the park across the street. Despite the many reprimands and warnings from their teachers, the students couldn’t keep their attention focused on their lessons, especially as sounds of construction fed into the classrooms despite the shut windows.

At one point, the teachers threw their hands in the air and dismissed classes early as they planned on complaining to the principal themselves about the distraction of said carnival with its close proximity to the school.

“Hey, Mari, are you going to the carnival with Alya later tonight?” Adrien asked as he dashed across the hall towards her in his excitement to see the activity taking place in the park.

“I haven’t really thought about it, but I’m up for some fun tonight if Alya wants.” She hid her grin behind her books as she caught Adrien practically bouncing from one foot to the other in his excitement. “You’ve never been, I presume.”

He shook his head as he craned his neck for a better chance of seeing over the other students. “I’ve always wanted to go, you know, but Father has never approved of such activities.”

“Well, if Alya and Nino don’t want to go, would you be okay if it’s just you and me?” She asked rather shyly as they reached the doors leading outside the school. At the top of the stairs, they could clearly see the carnival’s crew working hard and efficiently to put up the various rides and attractions.

“Yeah, as long as you’re okay with it. I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated to come if you don’t want to.” He looked at her as if suddenly unsure whether he should forget the entire adventure. He could always watch from the sidelines as Cat if it came down to it, but he had to admit the whole experience sounded like a lot of fun.

She smiled at him and nodded. “I’ll see if Alya and Nino are going. Either way, meet me at the bakery around six tonight. I’m sure we’ll find something fun to do there.”

“Thanks, Mari. You’re the best!” He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her cheek, causing them both to blush at the contact. He pulled away as if he’d been burned and bounded down the steps to the limo waiting for him despite having his license for a year then.

When the time came for them to head over to the carnival, Adrien arrived a few minutes before Nino and Alya, who seemed locked in some type of debate though it ended abruptly when they spotted Adrien and Marinette watching them.

The group walked over to the park and entered the carnival after paying the small entrance fee. Together, they walked along the main walkway and admired the many booths of skill tests until one caught Adrien’s eye.

With a swift flick of his wrist, he placed his money down and bought the three rings to toss. He shot the first one and missed. The second one ringed around the bottle’s top, but it flew off. The third one met its mark perfectly, landing on the bottle as if Adrien had been practicing all his life for that shot.

“Hey, Marinette, which prize should I pick?”

She looked up at the different prizes and smiled as she caught sight of a Ladybug doll. While the design wasn’t quite up to par compared to the one she made a few years back, she thought the doll cute and worth the effort Adrien had put into the game.

When she pointed it out to him, he beamed at her and said the doll was perfect, handing it to Marinette after the attendant pulled it down. “Here, Mari. You’re my lucky charm after all.”

She blushed as she considered how close his words hit home, but she managed a small smile and thanked him, letting out a small squeak and praying he didn’t notice.

Soon, the group continued on until they came to a haunted house ride.

“Come on, guys. This’ll be fun,” Alya enthused as she tugged on Nino’s hand, dragging him into the first car. “Mari, you and Adrien sit behind us.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adrien piped up and helped Marinette into the car. He sent her a bold wink as he settled next to her and whispered, “I hope it doesn’t get too scary in there.”

“Oh, I can handle scary, Agreste,” Marinette said. She couldn’t keep her determined competitiveness from peaking through as the ride started.

They passed through an ominous entrance, telling all who enter to beware, and were quickly engulfed in darkness.

“This isn’t so bad,” Adrien said loud enough to hear over the creaking of the ride.

At that moment, a large figure jumped from the shadows, causing Adrien to jump in their seat and grab Marinette’s hand on the railing.

She squeezed his hand and waited for him to let go, but he never did, which surprised and pleased her to no end as the ride continued.

However, her happiness at holding hands with Adrien soon ebbed away as she made out details about the figures used in the haunted house. Several of them reminded her of former akuma victims and her stomach twisted with a fury she hadn’t expected to experience.

She wasn’t the only one to notice either as Alya’s enraged gasp could be heard over the machines within the ride’s structure. While she couldn’t read Nino’s expression, she could feel the tension building within him as well. She could only hope the ride would soon end and they could get away from the horrible ride.

“Mari, am I seeing these things right? That looks like Timebreaker and the other looks like Stormy Weather. Why would anyone use these people to scare others?” Adrien asked close to her ear so his voice wouldn’t carry over to their friends.

“I don’t know, Adrien, but I don’t like it.”

His hand gripped her tighter as they finally evacuated the building housing the mini roller coaster.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed the ride,” the attendant said as he helped them out of the cars.

“We didn’t. What is wrong with you people?” Alya demanded to know as she stood from the car and prepared to rush the attendant.

Marinette barely held her back with Nino’s help, whispering to Alya how it wasn’t worth it and that they should just leave. She promised everyone some baked sweets back at her parents’ bakery to entice them to leave.

“I’m sorry, guys. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have asked you to come,” Adrien said, misery clear in his voice.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, dude. You couldn’t have known. We’ll make sure everyone at school knows though in the morning. I doubt the carnival will last long with a ride like that.” Nino thumped Adrien on the back, smiling tightly as he tried to ease Adrien’s misery.

Marinette matched her pace with Adrien’s and scooted close enough to touch his hand with hers. When his fingers laced with hers, she looked over at him and gave him a small smile, hoping he’d know none of them blamed him for this.

They talked a little as they reached the bakery though their conversation halted until Sabine demanded to know what was wrong. When she heard, she looked downright furious and hoped the group was all right after such an experience.

Alya and Nino left after eating the cookies Sabine handed them, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

“Thank you for going, Mari. I’m sorry the evening was ruined.”

“It’s okay, Adrien. I had fun despite the ride. I enjoy spending time with you.”

“You do?”

She blushed as she took in his confused look. Hoping to help encourage him, she said, “Well, yeah. I like you a lot.”

“I really like you, too.” His blush matched hers as he admitted his feelings, but bolstered by her words, he soon asked, “Do you think I could take you out again soon? I promise no carnivals this time.”

“Sure, I’d like that. Saturday?”

“I already have a perfect idea. Saturday, it is!”

With that, he leaned down and planted another kiss on her cheek. With one last reassuring squeeze to her hand, he let it go and walked out the bakery, ready to start planning their next outing.


	11. Day 11: Slow Dance

 

The music screeched to a halt as Marinette tripped over Nino’s foot for the fourth time.

She groaned in disgust as she readjusted her grip in Nino’s hand, determined to get this right since she couldn’t make a fool of herself in front of so many people later that night.

“Hey, girl, relax. You’re supposed to let Nino lead, remember?” Alya called out as she reset the music again and played the song from the beginning.

“Right, I know. Sorry, Nino,” she said, sending her friend a sheepish smile.

“No problem, Mari. We’ll keep trying until we get it right. I know we can do this.” He pulled her a little closer since he figured the distance between them wasn’t helping. He knew Alya wouldn’t mind though he wondered if a certain blond would if he’d been there.

When the song began again, Marinette allowed Nino to start them off, but she soon took over without meaning to, causing them to stumble again.

“Oh, it’s hopeless. I’m sorry, Nino. Maybe we shouldn’t do this after all. You’re better off going with Alya.”

“Kinda hard to dance with a sprained ankle, girl. Besides, we all know you wouldn’t be leading if Adrien were your partner. I swear you two are beyond graceful together. You’d think you two were made for each other or something,” Alya teased.

Marinette felt her cheeks redden at the implications. While she’d love nothing more than to have Adrien as her boyfriend, she doubted he felt the same way. Though, as she considered the past couple of weeks, she didn’t know how Adrien felt. He’d been hanging around her more, finding small ways to be near her, and almost touching her whenever he thought she wouldn’t mind. Then, she recalled the few kisses he’d given. Granted, they’d been on the cheek, but her heart didn’t seem to note the difference as it skipped each time he did.

Alya brought Marinette out of her musings as she exclaimed over the time, spurring Marinette and Nino into action. Nino excused himself to run home and change for the dance competition that night at the school while Marinette turned toward her closet to pull out the dress she’d made.

After she pulled the dress over her head and settled the skirt around her knees, she settled at her small vanity and allowed Alya to work her magic.

“Thanks for letting me borrow your boyfriend again, Alya. I wish you were competing with us instead of sitting this one out. You’d win for sure.”

“Don’t worry, girl. I plan on recording the entire event from the bleachers. Besides, there’s no way I’m not wearing the dress you designed for me tonight. I gotta show off my Marinette original.”

Marinette turned to hug her friend close before settling back to the business at hand.

Soon, the ladies were ready to go with Tikki safely tucked away in the small clutch matching her dress.

At the dance, they walk down the small red carpet, stopping at the small photo area for some fun photos before they proceeded to the main room where the main event was being held.

“Hey, Mari, Alya, wait up,” Adrien called out, dashing up to him. He puffed a little as he caught up with them.

“Adrien, I thought your father needed you tonight,” Marinette said as she stared at the vision of him in a tuxedo with a tie and handkerchief matching his green eyes.

“He changed his mind at the last minute, saying the shoot could wait. Something about some mixup with the outfits. I stopped listening after he said I could come.” He sent them a smile as he took in their dresses, a slight blush tinging his cheeks as he saw the color of Marinette’s, which matched his tuxedo to perfection.

Marinette’s cheeks reddened to match his as she floundered at what to say.

Luckily, Alya didn’t have that problem, saying, “Well, glad you could make it, Agreste. Mari was never going to win with Nino as her partner.”

“We weren’t that bad,” Marinette argued.

“Oh, girl, you were terrible. You know it. Besides, with Sunshine here, I get my boyfriend back and the dance will have a decent DJ tonight. Everything is perfect.” With that, Alya pulled Adrien closer to Marinette and shooed them toward the check-in table.

Adrien glanced down at Marinette, whispering, “I’d like to dance with you if you’re sure about it. I’m sure we can win this. Don’t you think?”

A teasing glint entered her eyes as she returned his gaze as she said, “Very confident, aren’t you? Well, let’s see what you can do, Agreste.”

She picked up their numbers and pinned his to the back of his jacket while he returned the favor for her. He had to admit he’d miss seeing so much of her skin with the paper covering it, but maybe he’d have better luck once they’d won the competition.

They moved toward the floor as the announcer walked on the stage to greet them and get the competition started.

The music began with a lively tune and they danced along, grinning foolishly as they moved to the music. While Adrien appeared slightly awkward with the freestyle, Marinette kept him smiling as she mirrored his movements and tossed in a few of her own.

When the song soon slowed into a romantic one, Marinette moved closer to Adrien and placed her hands in their proper places. He moved them through the steps, Marinette allowing him to lead as if she trusted him to take her where they needed to go. Soon, they were gliding in a small area and causing quite the stir as they proved how graceful and sync they were as a team.

Judges walked around the dance floor and tapped out various couples.

Marinette kept them in her periphery though her gaze remained focused on Adrien as he smiled down at her, leading her through the song with ease and flair. She reacted to his silent communications as if they’d done this for years, smiling in return as they completed a complex spin and dip combo. She distantly heard the applause for them as she realized how close they’d gotten.

The song came to an end.

Adrien pulled her back to her feet and blushed as his gaze dropped down to her lips, wondering how they’d feel against his own. He froze for the briefest moment of time, unsure how he’d gone from enjoying the dance with Marinette to wanting to kiss her.

“Dance, Agreste.”

He looked up and saw Marinette’s determined concern as she moved along to the new song being played and followed suit before the judges could tap them out.

“What’s going on?” She asked as she moved closer to him, keeping her voice low so as not to embarrass him.

His cheeks reddened as he admitted, “Just thinking about kissing.”

“Anyone in particular?”

“Yeah, you.”

She paused before sending him a smirk.

“You help me win this, Agreste, and I’ll let you kiss me as long as you want.”

He matched her smirk, adding a wink as he tossed back his reply. “Then, I guess you better keep up, Dupain-Cheng.”

At the end of the night, they walked away with the gold trophy and prize money.

Outside the bakery, Adrien got his kiss, and what a kiss it was, too!


	12. Day 12: Lucky Charm

 

“Plagg, where are you?” Adrien yelled as he searched each of Plagg’s familiar haunts in his room. “Come on. I’m not kidding anymore. Get out here.”

Plagg emerged from Adrien’s second floor, gazing down at his chosen with leery green eyes. “Yes?”

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Adrien glared at the kwami though he tried to keep his voice even despite his rising anger.

“Where’s the lucky charm Marinette gave me? It’s not in its usual spot.”

Plagg remained silent, seeming to consider his answer before he disappeared to his hiding place on the second floor. As he went, he tossed out, “Beats me.”

“Plagg, this isn’t funny. I’m supposed to meet Marinette in ten minutes. I need that lucky charm.”

“Loverboy going to finally tell her his feelings?” Plagg inquired, perched on one of the many built-in shelves.

“Not without that lucky charm,” Adrien mumbled under his breath. Louder, he said, “Not the point! Come on. I’m sorry I ticked you off. Please let me have the charm back.”

“Nope. You’re on your own, loverboy.”

“Three wheels of camembert.”

Plagg came back to the railing at this, countering, “Five.”

“Four wheels for the charm.”

Plagg took his time in answering, knowing Adrien’s anxiety would grow the longer he held out. Finally, he relented and flew to his hiding place, pulling out the prized lucky charm and flying down to Adrien’s position.

“Here. I’ll take my camembert to go.”

“Deal.”

Adrien ushered Plagg into his bookbag and dashed down the stairs, hurrying to the kitchen to grab the precious wheels of cheese. With them safely stored in his bookbag beside Plagg, he raced out the front door and to the limo before anyone could think to stop him, especially Nathalie or his father. He’d made a promise and he’d be damned if he broke it.

His bodyguard waited for him as always near the limo, fighting to hide his knowing smile as Adrien slipped into the limo and took his customary perch in the back.

Adrien didn’t dare catch his breath until they’d passed through the gates and made their way through the familiar streets to the bakery, a place Adrien had soon begun calling his second home. He barely saw the scenery around him as he thought about his plans with his favorite person besides Ladybug, but thoughts of his partner had begun fading over time as Marinette quickly proved a delight to be around.

At the curb, Adrien thanked his bodyguard before making his way from the limo and jogging up to the bakery’s front door. He smiled as the bell rang above the door, announcing his presence. He saw Sabine and Marinette speaking quietly at the register when he walked in, smiling at him upon recognizing him.

“Oh, Maman, do you mind if Adrien and I go to the movies? I know we talked about hanging out upstairs, but I saw this movie trailer and I know Adrien will really like it.”

Sabine smiled at her daughter’s enthusiasm and nodded her head, shooing the two out the door after giving them a few sweets to share on their walk to the theatre.

“A movie, huh? Which one caught your eye?”

Marinette refused to answer that, wanting to surprise him instead as they continued walking toward the small theatre down the street.

“Come on, Mari. You can’t leave me in suspense like this! Tell me, paw-lease.”

She rolled her eyes, wondering when he started using cat puns or if she simply hadn’t noticed.

They made it another block before he tried wheedling it out of her again.

“Okay, that does it.” She pulled the small scarf from her neck and stopped him by pushing him against a nearby wall. She tied the scarf around his eyes and said, “Now, relax and allow me to surprise you for once, Agreste.”

“You’re always full of surprises, Mari. A blindfold? I like it though I never quite pictured you liking them,” he said, a teasing grin spreading across his face, hoping he still faced her.

She tugged him to her side and guided him the rest of the way. She ordered their tickets with him standing near the doors and led him through the lobby to the second screening room. She kept him safe as they climbed to the middle section and took seats as close to the center as she could get them.

“Can I peek yet?” He whispered in her ear, causing a slight shiver to race down her spine at his nearness.

She nodded, then remembered the scarf. She quickly tugged it off and dropped it into her lap, feeling too warm to replace it around her neck.

Adrien tried to get his bearings in the dimly lit room, but he remained mystified since the screen remained dark, waiting for the correct time to light up with the movie Marinette had chosen for them.

“Okay, I’m intrigued and confused.”

“Shh, the movie’s about to start.”

She pointed to the screen as the lights darkened more and light flickered from the projector onto the large screen.

He continued to stare at his friend as he considered her flushed cheeks, desperately wanting to feel their warmth with his fingers. They itched to feel the silkiness of her skin beneath him, further surprising him with the intensity of the desire. Not willing to push those boundaries with his friend, he turned in his seat and gasped at the title as it flashed across the screen.

He found her hand and laced their fingers together, sending her a grateful squeeze for bringing him with her. He’d always wanted to see this movie at the theatre and she’d remembered. He’d never thought he’d be so lucky to have a friend like Marinette and he swore he’d always treasure her as long as she let him.

Leaning close to her, he whispered, “I’d kiss you for doing this if you’d let me.”

She sucked in a breath at his confession, wondering if he knew the effect he had on her. A quick peek proved his attention remained focused on the movie, allowing her a chance to study him for a moment.

Gathering up her nerve, she leaned into his side and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Her aim, however, proved off and landed closer to his jawline.

His head whipped so fast to face her that she felt sure he’d hurt himself, but his wide eyes caught her attention more as he studied her face closely.

In a low voice, he said, “I’m so glad I got my lucky charm back from Plagg.”

“What are you talking about?”

He pulled out the lucky charm she’d given him a few years back, saying, “I’ve never been without it, you know? It’s given me more than I ever thought possible, including a kiss from you. Maybe I’m hopeful it still has more luck in store for me.”

She smirked at him, touched by him keeping her lucky charm but unwilling to give in too easily. She whispered, “You’ll have to wait and see, Agreste. You may have my old lucky charm, but I have something better. Now, enjoy the movie.”

He didn’t say anything more, turning his attention back to the movie, but he made sure he never lost physical contact with Marinette through the entire showing or after as they walked back to her home above the bakery.

At the door, he dared to ask, “So, has my luck still held out, Mari? May I get a real kiss from you this time?”

She tapped a finger to her chin as she considered him before beaming up at him. Her cheeks reddened as she nodded her head.

He pulled her close to him and leaned down, bringing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that made them both see stars.

When he pulled back a few minutes later, he smiled down at her and said, “Thank goodness! My lucky charm still works.”

She laughed as she pushed him away playfully and ducked behind her door before he could do or say anything to her. She mimed he should call her later and disappeared up the stairs, leaving him standing there like a lovestruck fool.

“Yes, my luck isn’t all bad,” he cheered as he met his bodyguard a few minutes later and slipped into the back, heading home for the evening. He couldn’t wait to call her and make plans for that weekend, determined to woo the girl who’d managed to capture his heart in ways the superheroine would never be able to.


	13. Day 13: Group Project

 

“Hey, Adrien, are you free today? I figured we could get a jump on our history project,” Alya called from the doorway as Adrien shoved his school things into his bag.

With a quick check of his phone’s calendar, he shot her smile and said, “I’m free. I’ll be right out.”

She nodded and grabbed Marinette’s arm before the other could stay behind to watch Adrien as covertly as possible. “Come on, girl. You can gawk at him while we work in the library together.”

“Ugh, not there. I can’t concentrate without some music. How about we go to the café across the street?” Nino chimed in, pulling his headphones down. His arm wrapped around Alya’s waist as he nuzzled her neck. In a stage whisper, he added, “Besides, the librarian doesn’t really like us after what happened last time, remember?”

Alya’s cheeks reddened as she recalled that moment, causing Marinette’s brows to shoot toward her bangs.

“I don’t even want to know.”

“Don’t want to know what?” Adrien asked as he reached Marinette’s side near the school’s doors.

She nodded her head at the other couple and mumbled, “Their love life.”

He laughed as he saw her frown at their friends, who’d continued their snuggling despite having an audience. “I wonder how much of this project they’ll actually complete with their attention elsewhere.”

“Who knows?” She shot him an evil grin before she sidled up to the other couple and did her best to spook them apart. When she finally succeeded, she offered her room for their project’s first session, promising everyone cookies and other sweets from the bakery.

Adrien jumped at the offer, loving the treats he always got from Marinette whenever he visited her home. He practically pushed the other couple the entire way to her home, eager to get his hands on some of the best cookies he’d ever tasted.

Marinette could barely contain her giggles as she watched his antics, finding him too cute for his own goofy self. She’d never thought she’d admit to ever realizing her greatest crush, the ever perfect Adrien Agreste, was one of the biggest dorks she’d ever meet. Finding this side of him, she realized her crush had quickly turned into something stronger, more lasting than she ever anticipated. While she wasn’t ready to admit it to him, she would happily admit to herself that she loved him.

Inside the warm bakery, she greeted her parents and accepted the tray of cookies and other pastries from her mother before ushering her friends to her room.

Once they’d settled their bags in their customary spots and spread out the materials they needed for their history project, they got to work, pulling up several online sources for their upcoming presentation on Ancient Greek mythology.

Unknown to any of them, Plagg took this opportunity to sneak away to Tikki’s hiding spot, snuggling close to her. He listened with half an ear to the teenagers below them as Tikki scratched him behind the ears, sending him into a soft purring puddle.

“Shh, Plagg, they’ll hear you.”

“I don’t care. It feels so good. Besides, their project is so boring. Not a cat god in their chosen mythology. They should’ve asked for Ancient Egypt. Those are some great ones.”

Tikki merely shook her head, amused by the black cat next to her. She knew full well how he felt about the Ancient Greeks, having lived through the same time period with him. Rather than comment and encourage the cat more, she kept scratching him until he forgot about the humans below them.

Soon, they fell asleep next to each other, leaving the teens to talk amongst themselves.

“Hey, Mari, do you think you can design some outfits for us? I’d love to be the great goddess, Athena.”

“Maybe. I’ll draw up some sketches tonight. How about you guys? Do you have a preference?”

Nino shook his head while Adrien stared at the various gods in their history book.

When he couldn’t choose, he finally shook his head, saying, “I’m sure you’ll pick some good ones for us, Mari. You’re really talented.”

“Thanks, but flattery won’t save you, Agreste.” She sent him a teasing wink as she added, “I’m thinking Narcissus for you. Nino, you’d be the perfect Hermes or maybe Apollo since he’s the god of music.”

Nino gave her a thumbs up.

Adrien, on the other hand, frowned at her, asking, “Why Narcissus?”

Both ladies giggled as they looked at him, saying in unison, “Because you’re pretty.”

“Okay, but I’m not in love with myself, am I?” He frowned as he sunk into a deep self-reflection that brought a frown to Marinette’s features.

Not wanting him to doubt himself, she scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his knee to gain his attention, before she admitted, “We’re just teasing. You’re cute, but you’re not a Narcissus by any means.”

“That’s a relief. So, which god do you think actually fits me then?”

Marinette took a serious look at him, a thoughtful frown on her features as she concentrated on his various traits and his looks. She knew he didn’t have the right temperament for Zeus, but he had a noble heart, always willing to lend a helping hand and caring about others. She’d seen him go above and beyond on numerous occasions to make someone feel better about themselves, showing how truly selfless he could be.

Snapping her fingers, she pointed to one god in her book and announced, “Helios, the god of the sun. He’s perfect for you, Adrien.”

He read the small blurb about the god and found himself smiling up at her enthusiasm.

Before he could ask, she stood and hurried to her desk, grabbing up her sketchbook. She settled in her desk chair and started working her pen over the blank page.

“Mari?”

She held her hand to stop Alya from asking her any questions as she drew the design she suddenly envisioned for Adrien as Helios.

A few minutes later, she held her sketchbook out for the others to see, smiling as they whistled in appreciation of her skill.

“With an outfit like that, we’re sure to get the best grade in the class,” Nino said.

Alya and Adrien quickly agreed.

Soon, she had the other outfits drawn up for the rest of their group, smiling over her efforts and hoping she’d have them done in time for their presentation in a few weeks.

They soon called it quits after she’d completed the sketches and they’d discussed the main objectives they wanted to cover.

Nino and Alya were the first to leave, declaring their need for some snuggle time before the day ended, leaving Adrien to help Marinette clean up her room.

“You’ll make a great Antheia. You really do love your flowers, don’t you?” Adrien asked as he pointed toward her balcony and its plentitude of roses and other plants she’d nurtured for several years.

“I just like making things grow and creating something from nothing. I guess I have more in common with Antheia than I do with say Aphrodite or Artemis. I’m not exactly known as a beauty nor a skilled huntress.”

Adrien stared at her in shock as he’d thought she looked beautiful and knew several of their fellow classmates thought the same. It wasn’t hard to see the inner beauty Marinette exuded, only elevating her natural outer beauty more. He couldn’t imagine she saw herself as less than she was at that moment.

Without thinking, he blurted, “You’re beautiful to me, Mari.”

She snorted at this, knowing he spent his days surrounded by beautiful women during his photo shoots. She knew she’d never compare to any of them and she was fine with that. She didn’t want to be compared to that type of beauty, but she couldn’t stop the small thrill her heart felt at hearing him say those words to her.

“You don’t believe me?” He asked shocked. Not willing to back down then, he continued, “You better sit because we’re going to be a while.”

“What do you mean?” Her mouth turned into a confused frown as she regarded him with her undivided attention.

“I’m not leaving here until I’ve convinced you how beautiful you truly are.”

“That’s not necessary, Adrien. Really.”

He shook his head and pointed to her chaise, dropping down next to her. When she didn’t say anything, he took that as his cue to begin.

An hour and a half later, he finally stopped talking about every one of her attributes that contributed to her natural beauty to him. He waited for her to say something, surprised when she leaned close to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

She pulled away before he could kiss her back, but the smile she sent him almost made up for that fact as she said, “Thank you.”


	14. Day 14: Confess

 

“Ok, I can do this. I can’t do this. I can—” Adrien groaned as he smacked his head against his desk. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t do this.

He should just ask Nathalie to call the school and let them know he wouldn’t be going. He couldn’t face Marinette when he wanted to tell her his feelings for her. He feared he’d blurt them out and embarrass himself in front of her and their entire class. He knew he couldn’t handle her turning him down.

“So, loverboy, you gonna tell your girlfriend how you feel or what?” Plagg snickered from his favorite hiding spot, the trash can beneath Adrien’s desk.

“Ugh, not now, Plagg.”

“That’s a no. What’s the big deal, kid? Even if she rejects you, you’ll still have a friend, right?”

Adrien considered this and frowned, wondering if Marinette would hate him for throwing a wrench in their friendship. While she’d forgiven Nathaneal years ago, Adrien couldn’t be sure she’d do the same for him. Sure, she’d be nice when she turned him down, but the awkwardness would return and so would her stuttering. He couldn’t take that risk.

“Oh, man, you should just learn to love cheese, kid. You won’t be annoying me with any more of your silly human drama.”

“Way to be supportive.”

Plagg simply shrugged and floated toward the windows, looking at the sun’s early climb. A sly grin grew on his face as an idea formed, causing him to come back to Adrien at his desk.

Doing his best to appear nonchalant, Plagg said, “How about a bet, kid? I’ll go a whole week, minus recharges after akuma attacks, without my precious camembert if you confess your feelings to your ladylove.”

This got Adrien’s attention as he considered Plagg’s offer, wondering what the kwami had up his sleeve. He hadn’t spent the past few years with the black cat to not know Plagg always had some sort of backup for himself.

“What do you say, kid? A whole week without smelling like old, disgusting cheese as you put it. All you have to do is confess. It’s good for the soul, I’ve heard.”

Adrien remained silent for another minute before shaking Plagg’s tiny paw, saying, “It’s a deal.”

Opening up his overshirt, he gestured for Plagg to settle inside the inner pocket as Adrien grabbed up his bookbag and headed downstairs to the waiting limo.

He worked up his nerve as the limo drove the familiar streets to his school, believing he could actually do it. He’d tell Marinette as soon as he saw her, knowing he’d never get through the day if he didn’t. He’d almost convinced himself as the limo pulled to a stop, but that conviction deserted him when he spotted Marinette chatting with Alya near the stairs.

His shoulders slumped slightly as he worked his way to the ladies’ sides, not hearing the soft rustle of clothing next to him until he heard the familiar vocals belonging to his childhood friend, Chloe.

“What’s with the long face? Surely, you haven’t been missing me that much,” she teased as she walked in step with him.

When he looked at her in shock, she giggled. She quickly turned away from the frown marring his features as he considered how best to let her down gently. She finally took pity on him and whispered, “As if, Agreste. You couldn’t handle me even if you were interested. Besides, I’ve seen the looks you send a certain class president with raven-like hair and sparkling blue eyes.”

“You know?”

“Duh. The entire class knows, silly. We’ve been betting when you’d finally say something since we all know Marinette would never put you on the spot like that.”

“Wait! She likes me?”

Chloe stared at him with a look of pity before she shook her head at her clueless friend.

“Chloe, do you think you could help me here? I’m not sure how I should tell her, you know?”

She thought for a moment, her eyes bouncing between the blond next to her and Marinette, who finally saw them and looked at Chloe with a questioning gaze. She turned to Adrien, halting his progress, as an idea popped into her head, saying, “Leave everything to me.”

She rushed away from him, her heels clicking against the pavement in her excitement to reach their homeroom class before the others. She had some prepping to do if she wanted to help her friend get his lady at long last.

When the rest of the class filed in, she leaned against her desk with an air of boredom, examining her nails as if she hadn’t a care in the world. She remained that way until she heard Marinette’s voice near the doorway, standing up and pulling her best mock glare she could muster on short notice.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what is that horrid outfit you’re wearing? For an up-and-coming fashion designer, shouldn’t you be more aware of how fashion actually works? When’s the last time you’ve ever seen such an ensemble on a runway during Paris’s Fashion Week?”

Marinette froze in the doorway, too shocked to speak as she hadn’t expected such an attack from Chloe, not after the time they’d spent trying to repair their relationship. She’d truly thought Chloe had been changing for the better and she couldn’t understand what had happened to make Chloe revert back to her old, nasty ways.

Alya didn’t have the same shock as her best friend, quickly jumping to Marinette’s defense and demanding Chloe apologize for her rude remarks.

Chloe merely shrugged, quickly running through her repertoire of insults to hurl at Marinette in the hopes of getting Adrien to say something. She cringed at the ones that came to mind, but she supposed desperate times called for desperate measures.

She secretly smiled as she caught Adrien walking into the room, pausing behind Marinette’s still frozen form.

“Why should I apologize to such a nobody like Marinette Dupain-Cheng? It’s not like she’s worth my time or energy anyway. I have far better things to think about than her. It’s not like she’s fighting to defend herself. What do you have to say to that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

As if on cue, anger flared in Adrien’s features as he stood in front of Marinette, preparing to fight for Marinette’s honor.

“What’s wrong with you, Chloe? I thought you’d put all this pettiness aside. What has Marinette ever deserved to gain your hostile attitude?”

“Oh, Adrikins, you have no idea how insufferable this little Miss Goody-two-shoes is. She’s just so annoying with all her fake concern for others and her higher-than-thou attitude. Personally, I think anyone could do a lot better than her, don’t you think, Adrikins?” Chloe prayed she hadn’t gone too far with her comments, hoping she’d pushed the right amount to get Adrien in the right direction.

“There’s not one person I know who’s better than Marinette. She’s so sweet to everyone around her. She’s also forgiving, willing to look past someone’s flaws and mistakes to give them another chance. Even if they don’t deserve that chance, she still gives it to them. She’s got more talent than any of us have combined. I know she’ll eventually put my father to shame as she takes Paris’s fashion industry by storm.” His words came out rushed and harsh, but they weren’t lost on the small audience gathering around him and Chloe. They weren’t lost on Marinette either though she didn’t know what to make of them yet.

“Oh, Adrikins, you’re such a sheltered boy. You need to open your eyes and accept that she’s not of our caliber of people. You can do better.”

Okay, that went too far, she thought silently as a large gasp rent the room. Several people murmured their anger at Chloe’s nerve in saying such hurtful words to Marinette of all people.

“Don’t you dare say another word, Chlo, or I’ll forget about our friendship. You’re talking about the most beautiful lady I’ve ever met. She makes the entire world brighter just by being near those who care about her. It’s why she has such loyal friends and so many admirers. Before her, I thought the world would remain forever dark for me, but she’s shown me something so much more. Because of her, I know what love looks and feels like. I can honestly say she’s the only lady I’ve ever loved, will ever love.”

The room grew quiet as his words sank in.

It took him several moments to realize what he said, turning to Marinette to gauge her reaction. He prayed he hadn’t damaged their friendship by blurting out his feelings, knowing he couldn’t and wouldn’t take the words back.

She came to stand in front of him, whispering, “You love me? Really love me?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

She smiled and shouted, “It’s about time, Adrien Agreste.”

She kissed him then as cheers and hollers rang throughout the classroom.

They didn’t stop kissing until their teacher came and forced them to stop.

Plagg groaned as he realized he’d lost his bet with Adrien. However, a grin soon spread across his face as he recalled his hidden stash of camembert, knowing he hadn’t lost after all.


	15. Day 15: Heartache

 

“Tikki, do you think Cat’s okay? He looked off during the akuma attack.”

“I don’t know, Marinette. I hope so.”

Neither spoke for a few minutes as they settled in Marinette’s room after Marinette finished up her duties in the bakery. She had some homework to finish before class the next day, but her mind swirled with thoughts of her partner and his distracted behavior.

A soft whine caught both hers and Tikki’s attention, causing them to glance up at the small black cat floating towards them.

“Plagg, what are you doing? Where’s Cat?”

“He’s on the balcony. He needs Bug here.”

Marinette saw the green-eyed gaze turn towards her and stare at her as if she’d know what to do.

“Oh, man, your chosen is as bad as mine sometimes, Tik,” he whined, his eyes closing and his small paw reaching up as if to pinch his nose in exasperation. When he opened his eyes again, he said, “Cat wants to give up his Miraculous. He believes he’s failed you, Bug. Talk him out of it. He won’t listen to me.”

“He wants to what? He can’t. I’m nothing without him.”

“Don’t tell me. Tell him.” Plagg pointed up to the skylight, leading to her small balcony.

She looked through the small opening with a determined look on her face. Before she climbed to the top of her loft, she turned back and promised, “I’ll do my best.”

She went the rest of the way, peeking out and catching sight of Cat lying on her small lounge chair. With his back to her, she made her way quietly to his side and sat on the edge, feeling him tense at her presence.

“Hey, Cat. Don’t freak out, but I met your kwami. You don’t have to reveal yourself. It’s okay, but you need to tell me why you’re here.”

Cat sat in silence for several minutes. He remained tense at her side.

Unable to handle his silence, she reached out to touch him when he finally said, “I screwed up, Marinette. I could have gotten Ladybug killed today.”

“Oh, I don’t believe that.” Her hand came to rest on his arm and moved after a moment, rubbing small circles to soothe him. “Everyone has an off day, Cat. I saw the Ladyblog. You both handled that akuma victim fine.”

“I shouldn’t be here. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

He moved to get up, but Marinette pushed him back onto her lounger, straddling his hips and forcing him still.

“You’re not a bother, Cat. You’ve never been a bother. The only thing bothering me right now is your bullheaded stubbornness. Talk to me. Please!”

His head sank back against the lounger, causing his hoodie to shift away from his face. While she couldn’t make out his face, she caught hints of his blond hair peeking out.

Her fingers ached to run through the tresses she saw, knowing their softness from previous petting sessions to comfort the lonely cat.

“What had you so distracted today?”

He took a long time in answering her though she felt his body shudder beneath as strong emotions wracked him.

“It’s been seven years since she disappeared from my life today.”

“Who? Who disappeared?”

“My mother.” This came out little more than a whisper.

“Oh, Cat. I’m so sorry.” She wrapped her arms around him as best she could from her position, resting her head on his chest. When she glanced up, she gasped at the familiar green eyes looking back at her. “Adrien?”

He grimaced as she recognized him. So much for keeping his secret identity a secret. He almost made a terrible cat pun, but his mood bordered too close to depression to do it.

“All this time, you’ve been Cat Noir? How did I not know? How did I not see it?”

“Well, you weren’t supposed to. You can’t say anything. Ladybug is going to kill me.” He stopped speaking as he considered the real reason he’d sought her out after the akuma attack. “I guess it doesn’t matter anymore really since I’m giving up my Miraculous.”

“You can’t, Adrien. Ladybug needs you. You’re a team. You know that.”

“How do you know what Ladybug needs, Marinette? What makes you think she won’t take it from me when she finds out I’ve revealed myself to a civilian? I’m a horrible Cat Noir.”

Marinette stared at him as his words sunk in. The anger in his eyes died, quickly replaced by a look of desolation and hopelessness. She wanted to reach out and reassure him, but her anger soon made its own appearance as she considered his words.

“Adrien Agreste, you are many things: kind, sweet, compassionate, loyal, and so much more, but you are not a quitter. You can’t quit now. I won’t let you.”

She stood up then and called on Tikki, transforming beside him. When she gazed down at him, she smiled softly at him as she whispered, “I know what Ladybug needs because I’m Ladybug. I need you, Adrien, as Cat Noir. You’re my partner, my best friend. Don’t make me fight Hawk Moth on my own.”

He stared at her with such profound confusion and a trace of something she couldn’t identify.

When the silence lasted longer this time, she dropped her transformation and asked, “Are you disappointed?”

He moved to stand next to her, causing her to back up a little, but he stopped her from going too far and wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.

“I’ve been in love with my best friend all this time. No, I could never be disappointed, Marinette. I just hope you’ll forgive me for not seeing the truth this whole time.” He pulled back and stared at her with such wonder that she blushed at his attention.

“Come on, kid,” Plagg whined from the skylight. “Are you done with this foolishness or are you still considering giving up your Miraculous?”

Adrien’s gaze never left Marinette’s as he said, “It depends on Ladybug. Do you still want me as your Cat Noir?”

“Oh, Kitty, don’t you know by now this Ladybug loves you? You’re the only Cat I’d ever want as a partner.  I trust you with my life and my heart.” To prove her words, she reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling as he returned the kiss after a moment’s hesitation.

“Yuck!”

“Plagg, hush! Let’s leave them to talk. We can do our own snuggling in Marinette’s room.”

“Kid, help me,” Plagg cried as Tikki dragged Plagg through the skylight and away from the two teenagers on the roof.

Marinette giggled at their kwamis antics. When her eyes met Adrien’s again, her giggles quieted though a small smile remained on her features.

“So, tell me about your mother. What was she like?”

Adrien didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky, but he knew he still owed her an explanation. He gestured for her to sit down on the lounger with him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to him, afraid she’d disappear if he didn’t hold her, and began to tell her all he could remember of his mother.


	16. Day 16: Surprise

 

“Whoa, Adrien, dude, you look like roadkill.”

“Thanks, Nino,” Adrien said as he dropped his bag next to his seat and sank down, his head using the desk as a cushion. “Father’s been keeping me busy.”

A hand patted his shoulder. He assumed it belonged to Nino, but leaped up when a soft voice accompanied the pat.

“Oh, Adrien, he’s working you too hard,” Marinette said, concern clear in her voice. She removed her hand long enough to ruffle through the small purse she carried everywhere with her. She soon pulled out a cookie and handed it to him, saying, “Take this. Sweets always help.”

He did, staring at the chocolate chips, before mumbling his thanks and eating the cookie before their teacher walked in to start class.

He turned back to her and stared at her as the cookie did indeed help perk him up.

After that, she brought him a new sweet from her parents’ bakery each day, setting it down as if she hadn’t a clue how much he’d come to look forward to them from her.

One day, she’d been running late and had forgotten his sweet treat, causing him to glance every so often at her purse as if it held all the answers to his problems. He knew she kept extra in there, but he needed to find some way to get to them without her knowing. He didn’t want her feeling bad she’d forgotten when she’d been doing this for him for so long.

He got his first opportunity to check her small purse when she’d left it to hand in her quiz sheet. He seized the opportunity and pulled her purse to his side, hiding it next to him so she wouldn’t catch him. Needing another moment to check the purse, he glanced down at his quiz sheet and filled in a few more answers before stealing a glance around the room.

With the coast clear, he popped the purse open and peeked inside, freezing in shock and wonderment. He expected cookies; he hadn’t expected a small red and black creature to be nibbling on them within the purse. As he continued to stare, the little creature, which he recognized as a kwami, looked up and her eyes went wide as she realized he wasn’t Marinette.

“Mon. Agreste, are you finished with your quiz?”

His eyes snapped up, looking at the teacher in a dumbfounded way before he shook his head.

“Then, I suggest you finish it up lest I consider the possibility of cheating.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He forced his eyes back to his paper, filling in the last few answers and stood to turn it in. He made sure Marinette’s purse and her secret remained well hidden inside his overshirt lest someone realize he’d made the biggest discovery of all.

He returned to his seat moments later. He tried hard not to turn around and stare at his sweet classmate as the realization of who she was battled with the knowledge he had of her and Ladybug. He sat through the rest of class in a daze, grateful their teacher never called upon him to participate. He didn’t think he’d answer any question sent his way with all his thoughts centered on his classmate and his partner. His mind took longer than he thought it should have to merge their images into one.

When it did though, a Cheshire smirk began to form. He’d always wanted to know the lady behind the mask and now he did. He couldn’t wait to have some fun in teasing her until she learned his identity in return.

The bell rang as his plan formed.

“Alya, have you seen my purse? I swear it was right here. Oh, I can’t lose it.”

Adrien decided now was the perfect time to start with Plan A in getting Marinette to realize he’s Cat Noir. He glanced around as if he’d overheard her and gasped audibly as he pulled some magic to produce her purse for her.

“Is this it, Mari?” Adrien held out her purse and saw the relief wash across her features.

“Yes! Thank you, thank you. I’d be lost without it.” She took it from his hands and hugged him, temporarily halting his plans to tease her.

Finding his voice, he croaked, “You’re welcome,” and added in a whisper, “Purrnicess.”

She pulled away from him and gave him a mock glare though she didn’t say anything to him about the pun.

Undeterred, he followed the ladies from the classroom with Nino bringing up the rear.

“Girl, I’m so glad it’s the weekend. What do you want to do tomorrow? Movies? The park?” Alya asked as they progressed toward the front of the school.

“I’m always partial to a cat-nap myself. A good patch of sunlight makes anyone feline better.”

The ladies turned to stare at him as Nino commented on his sudden use of puns.

“What’s up with you, bro? I’ve never heard so many lame puns in my life.”

“I’ll have you know puns are paw-some. I’m pawsitively certain on this.”

“Are you feeling all right, Adrien?” Marinette asked, coming closer so she could touch his forehead and see if a fever had crept up.

With her closeness, he fought the urge to pull her tighter to him and nuzzle her as his affection for her grew ten-fold in that moment. He settled on leaning toward her and whispering, “I’m purrfectly fine, bugaboo.”

Her eyes widened at the nickname, staring at him as if she’d never seen him before.

When the realization hit, he watched her eyes change from wonder to anger. Hoping she wouldn’t be too mad at him, he waited for her to make the next move.

“Hey, guys, why don’t we meet up for some ice cream after dinner tonight? I have some sewing I need to finish. We can discuss weekend plans then.”

Nino and Alya agreed, walking off together as they wondered what had happened just then, but knowing better than to question Marinette when she used her stern voice.

“I guess I better get going, too, hmm?”

“Oh, no, Kitty, you and I have some things to discuss.” With that, she grabbed his hand and jerked him across the street and into the bakery. She gave her parents a short greeting and told them she needed Adrien for a fitting.

Inside her room, she shoved him into her desk chair and demanded, “Spill. How did you discover my secret?”

Tikki emerged from Marinette’s purse and glared at Adrien, saying, “Plagg has been a bad influence on you. Stealing isn’t right, you know? Snooping, too.”

“You took my purse?” Marinette stared at him, forcing him to scoot further from her until the chair hit her desk. “Why, Adrien?”

He hung his head as he realized how much he’d screwed up and hoped she’d find a way to forgive him as he explained everything to her, leaving nothing out. When he came to the end, he dared a peek at her face and tried to cover his amazement. She didn’t look too mad, but he knew better than to think he wouldn’t face some consequences for his actions, but she almost looked confused and a little sad by his tale.

“You are in serious trouble, kitty, but I can’t have you starving. Promise to stay out of my purse from now on and I’ll make sure you get double the amount of sweets.”

“Oh, thank you, bugaboo. You’re too good for this alley cat.”

“I know.” She smacked his shoulder before going downstairs for some cookies and returning to find her friend, partner, and love sitting where she’d left him. “Good kitty.”

 


	17. Day 17: Bumping into Each Other

 

“Another day, another akuma. When will Hawk Moth stop this nonsense, Tikki?” Marinette grumbled as she slowly emerged from a dark alleyway after transforming back into her civilian form. She glanced around to be sure no one noticed her before heading down the walkway towards the fabric store.

Tikki remained silent as she didn’t have an answer to the question. All she could do was offer her silent support and comfort Marinette as best she could from inside the small purse Marinette carried.

They made their way to the fabric store and almost made it when a familiar voice halted their progress.

Marinette peeked into the side street, wondering what could possibly be so fascinating with this street, when she spotted Adrien heading her way with a small cat floating near his head, whining for what sounded like cheese.

“Enough, Plagg. You’ll get your precious camembert when we get home. I need to check on someone first.”

“Fine, but I want two wheels for making me wait.”

“You’re such a pig.”

The small creature called Plagg merely glared at Adrien before zipping into the inner pocket of the overshirt Adrien favored.

Seeing them heading her way, Marinette did her best to hide, but her clumsiness reared its normal head, causing her to crash into some nearby trashcans.

She would have fallen into them if a quick hand hadn’t grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“What are you doing here, Mari?”

“Oh, thanks for saving me. I, um, I was heading to the fabric store when the akuma struck. I, um, I hid in the building behind me until it was over.” _I’m so lame_ , she mentally added as her answer didn’t satisfy her in the least.

“Yeah, me, too. I hid back here. If I’d known you were nearby, we could have hidden together.”

Both teenagers blushed at the implications of his words despite their new status as more than friends.

Unsure what else to say and not wanting to blab she knew his secret, she offered an excuse and rushed toward the store a few doors down.

When she checked to see if he followed her, she sighed in relief to see him moving in the opposite direction. She didn’t know what she’d have done if he had followed her since she needed time to decide how she’d tell him she knew.

_Adrien is Cat Noir_ , her mind screamed. _My sweet Adrien is my dorky, pun-loving partner. How is this even possible?_

“Oh, that kitty is in so much trouble,” she mumbled aloud as she quickly made her way through the store, picking up the various fabrics she wanted and a few she now needed for her plot against Adrien, aka Cat Noir. “Oh, Tikki, this is going to such fun.”

With her purchases in hand, she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Adrien, asking him to stop by her home for a quick favor later that evening.

A chime from her phone and a quick read later, she smiled and hurried up to her room to put her plan in motion. She had five hours before he’d be at her door.

Five o’clock came and a knock sounded on the front door.

Marinette took one last look in her mirror before dashing down the stairs, answering the door before Adrien could knock again.

“Hey, Mari, what’s going on?”

“Just need a quick favor from my favorite model,” she said, dragging him toward the stairs to her room. They’d almost made it when her mother stopped them to invite Adrien to dinner.

“Of course, he’s staying, Maman. He’s not going anywhere for a while.” She sent him a knowing gleam before tugging him back up the stairs.

Adrien didn’t know what the look meant, but he feared it wasn’t good for him. He wondered if he shouldn’t ask to help Sabine in the kitchen to avoid whatever Marinette had in store for him. He never got the chance to weasel out though as she strong-armed him into her room and slammed the trapdoor shut.

“Mari, you’re scaring me.”

“Oh, nothing to worry about, my sweet and adoring Adrien. I just really want your help with this latest commission. Please!” She batted her bluebell eyes at him for good measure, knowing he had a weakness for them.

It worked.

He sat down in her swivel chair and waited for her to show him her latest project, knowing she could work miracles with a little bit of fabric, a needle, and thread.

“Here it is.” She dropped the black mask in his lap and waited for him to pick it up.

“Someone wanted a Cat Noir mask?” He lifted the mask and held it out, examining her work.

She nodded. “Try it on. I need to see how well it fits.”

He gulped. “Are you sure about this?”

Another nod. “Oh, I’m very sure, kitty.”

“You know? How did you find out?” He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact she knew. He’d checked the alley before he’d dropped down and transformed back. He’d been sure no one was in the alley or even nearby.

“You and Plagg were very loud,” she confirmed. “I can’t believe I fell in love with the great Cat Noir. Who knew that incredible dork was also the sweet, perfect, and lovable Adrien Agreste?”

“Are you disappointed?” His head dropped for a moment, not wanting to see her expression as she answered. He’d been so happy when she’d begun dating him, but he also knew she what she thought of his flirtatious alter-ego.

“Adrien Cat Noir Agreste, you look at me right now!”

It took him several moments to obey her request.

When he did, she smiled at him sweetly as she said, “I could never be disappointed with you. You’re still the same sweet guy, who goes out of his way for others. You’re also the same incredible partner any Ladybug could ask for. I wouldn’t trade you as my friend, my love, or my partner for anything in the world.”

“Partner?” He paused as the answer came to him. “M’lady, is it really you?”

She nodded.

Before she could ask him the same question he posed earlier, he jumped up and spun her around her room, whooping in joy.

She tried to hush him, but nothing worked to stifle his happiness except a well-planted kiss on his lips.

It took several kisses before they broke apart.

“This is the best day of my life,” Adrien announced as he continued to hold Marinette close and kiss her until her parents called out for them to come down for dinner. “After you, bugaboo.”


	18. Day 18: Umbrella

 

“Hey, Kitty, good patrol tonight,” Marinette said as she settled next to Cat Noir on the Eiffel Tower, one of their favorite spots.

“Wish it wasn’t raining though. This cat isn’t too fond of getting wet.” He held out his hand, catching several drops as rain poured around them.

“Can’t have that, can we?” She held out the umbrella she’d grabbed at the last second before rushing to patrol with her partner and friend. “Just be sure to return it, kitty. It’s pretty important to me. A friend loaned it to me a long time ago.”

She wished him a good night and headed down her usual path towards home, making sure he couldn’t see what direction she lived in to keep their secret identities safe.

Adrien glanced down at the umbrella with a soft smile for his partner though the smile faded as he inspected the umbrella closer. While it looked like an ordinary umbrella, he soon realized how significant the umbrella was as he felt the etched initials on the handle. A closer look at them revealed two As in his handwriting.

“Mari?” He scanned the horizon for Ladybug, but she’d disappeared from his sight. “Only one way to be sure.”

He pulled his baton from its holder and pole-vaulted his way to the familiar bakery and the balcony he’d spent many evenings with his favorite person aside from his partner.

He stopped on the roof across the street and watched for Marinette to appear in her window. However, he didn’t expect to see Ladybug drop from the opposite direction, landing softly on the balcony and dropping her transformation before sliding through the small skylight.

“Oh, M’lady, you clever girl. I guess I’ll have to return this to you with a surprise of my own,” he said before taking off for his home. He had some work to do before he could put his plan into motion the following school day.

The next day at school, Adrien hid in one of the empty classrooms, begging his bodyguard to bring him early. He needed all the time he could get to surprise Marinette with his plan. He really hoped she wouldn’t be too mad at him when she realized he’d discovered her secret.

At the sight of Marinette, he called Plagg and transformed into Cat Noir, waiting until she almost reached the classroom. When he heard her outside the door, he pulled it open enough to reach out and grab her, dragging her into the darkened room.

She grunted from being pulled, but she soon groaned as she noticed Cat Noir standing there. “What are you doing, Cat? Why are you here bugging me?”

“Oh, princess, this feline has missed you these past few days. I thought I’d wish you a good day at school. I hope you aren’t feline too upset with me.”

She stared at him for several seconds before she moved closer and kissed his cheek, whispering she’s missed him, too.

He froze at the unexpected gesture and wondered if she knew who he was, but she couldn’t know, could she?

 _I guess the time has come_ , he thought as he regained his composure enough to halt her progress to the door. At her questioning gaze, he held out the umbrella and said, “I believe this is yours, M’lady. I had no idea Adrien Agreste would be the one to catch your eye.”

She stared at the umbrella. Her cheeks burned a bright crimson, almost matching her superheroine costume. As she worked through his words, her brows knitted as she stumbled on one fact he shared, asking, “How did you know about Adrien Agreste?”

He sent her a Chesire grin as he dropped his transformation, saying, “I’d recognize my umbrella anywhere, Mari. Thank you for keeping it all this time.”

“Adrien? What? How?” Her words stopped as she thought furiously over everything she’d learned in the last few minutes. She tried to put it all together, but she couldn’t focus as her mind screamed that their secret identities have been blown. Anger swept through her as she punched his arm and yelled at him, “You stupid cat, you’re supposed to keep your identity to yourself. What if Hawk Moth is watching? What if Alya finds out? Do you know what you’ve done by exposing yourself and me? How could you?”

“Whoa, Mari, please calm down. I didn’t know you’d be so upset. I’ve been curious for as long as I’ve known you as Ladybug. I couldn’t be happier you’re her, too. I should have seen it sooner, but you’ve only gotten out of your shell around me, showing me the amazing woman you are. I’m sorry I didn’t do this better, but I’m not sorry you know who I am any longer.” He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He knew better than to try and embrace her like he wanted when she was this angry at him, but he needed to touch her and know he hadn’t dreamed the whole thing.

Marinette looked up and saw the uncertainty and hope in his eyes, feeling her heart soften toward him. While she knew he’d always wanted to know their identities, she’d always pushed for them keeping them a secret to keep those she loved safe, including him, especially him. She’d do anything to keep her love and her partner safe from Hawk Moth’s vengeful pursuits though they still seemed no closer to learning his reasons for sending villains rather than champions as his Miraculous is supposed to do.

“I’m not ready to forgive you, kitty, but I’m willing to let you make it up to me.”

“Anything, M’lady. Name it, and it’s yours.”

She thought about it for a moment, dragging out her time to make him squirm before she finally said, “I’ll take a kiss and an escort for starters.”

“Done.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before taking her bag from her. He held out his arm for her and led her to their morning class, much to the amusement of their friends and classmates.

When he led her to her seat, he bowed before her and sent her a saucy wink, causing her grumble even as she sat down, mumbling, “That’s a good kitty. Now, behave or no cookie after school today.”

“As long as I have you, Bugaboo, I’ll happily follow your lead.”


	19. Day 19: Partners

 

“Cat, look out,” Marinette yelled as the akuma attacked the superhero while he was distracted. She watched as Cat took the impact of the akuma’s fist and flew into a nearby building before she could even pull her yo-yo out to stop his flight. “Oh, please be okay.”

Before she could move in his direction, the akuma turned her attention to Marinette, keeping the superheroine busy for several minutes as she called for her Lucky Charm and brought the akuma down without her partner’s help. As she released her Miraculous cure, she sprinted to Cat Noir’s side and prayed he wasn’t badly injured.

She slowed her pace as she neared him, hearing his groaning several yards away as he pulled himself up with the wall’s help. She didn’t hesitate as he stumbled after taking a step away, catching him before he could fall to his knees.

“Oh, Cat, are you okay?”

“I’ve been hit harder, M’lady. I’ll be fine.” A beep from her earrings caused his eyes to meet hers. “You better go before you transform back. I promise I’ll be fine.”

She hesitated for a moment at his side before moving away to leave him, but something caused her to look back and change her mind.

Without asking him for permission, she slipped her arm around his waist and shot her yo-yo out, propelling them into the air. She struggled to hold onto him, not realizing he’d gained several pounds with his latest growth spurt, but she soon had them touching down on her balcony.

Placing him gently on the ground, she saw he’d lost consciousness at one point and prayed he’d be better sooner rather than later. She checked for signs of any onlookers before she lifted up the skylight door and shoved the unconscious superhero into her room. Dropping onto the bed next to him, she let go of her transformation and tugged her bedding until she could cover him properly.

“Tikki, do you think he’ll be okay? That punch was harder than it should have been.”

“He should be fine. Plagg will most likely let go when he’s sure his chosen will be fine. In the meantime, let’s get some snacks for everyone. Plagg likes cheese if I recall correctly.”

Marinette looked down at the little red and black kwami for a moment before asking, “How long has it been since you’ve seen Plagg, Tikki?”

“A long time. It’ll be nice to see him again. I’ve missed him, you know?”

Not sure what to say, she nodded before she went downstairs to gather some snacks for them. She made sure to pack several cookies on the tray for her, Tikki, and Cat since he loved the ones she’s brought him over the years. As for Plagg, she tossed a few pieces of different cheeses her mother had in the fridge, hoping one of them would please him until she learned his preference.

Upon her return, she placed the tray on her desk and went about tackling the pile of homework her teachers had given them over the weekend. She made a decent dent in the pile when she heard the first stirrings from her bed.

Sometime while she’d been gone, Cat Noir’s transformation had fallen away, causing her to gasp as none other than Adrien Agreste rose from the bed, looking around confused about how he got there.

“Mari, how did I get here?”

Before she told him too much, she decided to ask, “What do you remember?”

He tried to concentrate beyond his pounding headache to the events of the day. He remembered transforming and working with Ladybug to take out the akuma. He remembered being broadsided by the punch the akuma aimed his way and hitting a brick wall, but the rest remained hazy.

“Not much,” he admitted. “Where’s Ladybug? Did she take care of the akuma?”

“Yes, don’t worry. Your partner wouldn’t let you down, kitty?”

He nodded, then froze. Something wasn’t right here if she called Ladybug his partner. How could she know his identity? How did he get here? Did Ladybug bring him here? Does Ladybug know?

So many questions swirled around his mind as he tried to answer them with the limited information he had.

Before he could ask her anything, she said, “I have cookies if you’d like a snack. I also have some cheese for Plagg if he wants some.”

Plagg didn’t need to be told twice as he flew from Adrien’s shirt and zipped to the tray, picking up the first piece he saw. He ate them without complaint since he hadn’t expected such kindness from Ladybug but grateful she wanted to feed him, too.

“Mari, I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry for keeping this secret from you, but I swore I would keep it to Ladybug.” He looked down at his girlfriend, having remained on her bed as he spoke, hoping she wouldn’t hate him too much. When he saw her soft smile, he asked, “How are you not freaking out about all of this?”

“Oh, I probably would be more upset if I hadn’t met my own kwami a few years ago.” She glanced down at her desk and said, “Tikki, I’d like to officially introduce you to Adrien. He’s a wonderful boyfriend and the best partner a superheroine could ever ask for.”

Tikki flew into the air with her cookie in hand and smiled brightly at Adrien, saying, “Pleased to meet you, Adrien. I hope Plagg hasn’t been mistreating you.”

“Hey!”

“No, he’s pretty cool most of the time.”

“Thanks, kid. At least someone appreciates me.” Plagg sulked with his final piece of cheese.

Marinette, taking pity on the black cat kwami, picked him up and scratched him beneath the chin, earning a purr for her efforts.

Adrien finally turned to Marinette when the news she shared had finally sunk in and dared to ask, “Are you sure you’re not disappointed with me for being Cat Noir?”

She looked up at him and saw the hope and uncertainty in his eyes. Her heart broke at the sight as she’d never believed her pun-loving partner could be the sensitive guy she’d fallen hard for so many years ago. Without hesitating, she stood from her chair and walked over to the loft, stretching out her hand for him. He took it without hesitation.

“You are amazing, Adrien Agreste. With or without the mask, I’m glad I have you by my side. Don’t you ever forget that, kitty.” She sent him a playful wink along with a comforting squeeze of her hand. “Now, if you’re feeling better, come and have a cookie. I fear Tikki might sneak away with the rest if you don’t.”

Tikki snorted at this, causing Marinette to giggle.

Adrien soon joined Marinette near her desk, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. “I’m so lucky my princess and my lady are one and the same. You have no idea how happy I am at this moment.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes, if I could, I’d marry you tomorrow. You’re the one, Marinette.”

She turned in his arms and kissed him with all the love she had for him.

“Our day will come soon enough, kitty. Just have a little patience.”


	20. Day 20: Scarf

 

The sun felt wonderful on his skin as he lounged on his couch. He hadn’t imagined the sun feeling so wonderful on this blustery winter day, but he couldn’t complain. He’d take what he could get as he snuggled deeper into his blanket and allowed the sun to further warm him in his otherwise cold room.

Plagg snored softly at the other end, wrapped in Adrien’s favorite scarf. He still didn’t know why his father had made him the blue scarf for his birthday a few years back, but he accepted it nonetheless, happy to have some confirmation his father loved him.

A chime from his phone caused him to groan, not wanting to move from his beloved spot.

**Marinette: Are we still on this afternoon?**

Adrien’s gaze went to the timestamp and nearly fell from the couch in his haste to get moving. He barely had time to change his clothes, let alone do anything beyond that. He hoped she wouldn’t mind he hadn’t showered after his fencing lessons that day since he’d wanted to nap in the sun.

“Plagg, you gotta hide. Marinette will be here any minute?”

The kwami grunted at him but made no move to leave his precious spot.

“Plagg, I’m serious. Hide!”

“Okay, okay, I’m moving.”

Not bothering to verify if Plagg had indeed begun to move, Adrien dashed from his room and down the stairs as Nathalie opened the door to allow Marinette inside.

“Good day, Mari,” he shouted, praying she wouldn’t tease him too much for the overly friendly greeting he sent her after forgetting about their date that day.

She sent him a knowing smirk as she thanked Nathalie for allowing her to drop by. She walked up to Adrien and whispered, “Your socks don’t match, Mon. Agreste. Should I be concerned about that?”

His hand reached up to his neck, rubbing, as he admitted, “I’d fallen asleep after I got home. I didn’t mean to forget about our plans.”

Smiling at him, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You’re forgiven. Now, how about some snacks while we work, hmm?”

“On it. Go on up and get comfortable. I’ll be right there.” He dashed toward the kitchens, hoping the chef would have something on hand for them.

She giggled as he disappeared and walked up the stairs, heading for his room, which she recalled being one of the first doors to her left.

“Yes,” she said, pumping her fist when she opened the right door and stepped inside. She moved toward the couch and froze when she spotted Adrien’s blue scarf and the small black cat sleeping on it. The cat looked suspiciously like a kwami that could only belong to a certain black cat-boy she knew.

“Tikki, I think we may have a problem,” Marinette whispered, opening her purse and pointing toward Adrien’s couch.

Concerned, Tikki flew out of the purse and stared in shock and rising anger at Plagg’s sleeping form. Before Marinette could do or say anything, Tikki zipped over to Plagg and smacked him hard enough to cause him to yelp in pain.

“Hey, what’s that for?” Plagg whined.

“Oh, you stupid cat, what do you think you’re doing?” Tikki yelled at him.

“Tikki, calm down, please. Adrien will be back any minute,” Marinette pleaded, doing her best to bring Tikki back into her purse.

Tikki had other ideas as she continued to argue with Plagg about his irresponsible behavior, hoping against hope he hasn’t done irreparable damage to Adrien. As Tikki geared up for more, Plagg leaped up and began his own attacks about her work with Ladybug, pointing to Marinette and the rule about keeping their identities secret. He never cared about keeping the secret once the two had grown closer and worked so well together.

Marinette didn’t know what to say to either one’s charges against the other. All she did know is Adrien was in for a big surprise when he came back if she couldn’t get Tikki to calm down and return to her purse and Plagg to wherever he’s supposed to be hiding.

She begged them to listen to her and thought she almost had them considering her words when Adrien walked into his room, smiling and teasing her as he opened the door about her need for sweets. She knew the moment he noticed the scene taking place in his room when his words halted mid-sentence and a deep crimson stained his cheeks, matching the one she sported.

“Well, kid, you got your wish after all. Meet your Ladybug,” Plagg said as he turned and grabbed Tikki before zipping to the second floor of his room, leaving the teenagers to figure things out on their own.

Adrien continued to stare at Marinette for what felt like an hour before he spoke, “You’re Ladybug!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Marinette said, pouting slightly at the perceived disappointment in his voice.

“No, I just never thought you would be Ladybug.”

She turned from him lest he see the tears gathering in her eyes, having no one to blame but herself as she realized he’d only recently started seeing her in a different light as she lost all shyness with him. She couldn’t blame for believing Ladybug to be someone other than her, but it still hurt.

“Oh, Mari, I may not have connected the dots like I should’ve, but I’m so happy you’re Ladybug. You have no idea how hard it was to love two ladies. Then, I learn I’ve loved the same lady twice. It’s amazing really. How did I get so lucky when I’m the bearer of bad luck?”

She spun around at that and beamed at him. “You’re not unlucky. I’d be nothing without my sweet kitty. You may bear the bad luck, but you’re my good luck charm. Where would I be without you?”

He set the tray he’d brought down and approached her with some caution, unsure how she felt about him despite the kind words she said to him. He’d always wanted to know who she was and now that he knew he wanted so much more with her. He’d just gotten the chance with her civilian self and hoped she still wanted to continue now she knew he was Cat Noir. He prayed she did, not believing for a moment he could handle her rejection at that point.

Before he could lose his courage, he touched her hand, smiling when her fingers laced with his, and asked, “Where does that leave us?”

“What do you mean?”

“You may like Adrien, but you never cared for Cat Noir with or without your mask.”

She stared at him, disbelieving for the longest time. When she finally recovered, she glared at him and spat, “Cat Noir may be a goofball, but he’s the most loyal partner a woman could ever ask to have. He’s sensitive and intuitive. He teased but never pushed boundaries. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a guy. If you hadn’t entered my life as Adrien, I probably would have fallen for Cat Noir long before I did.”

When he didn’t say anything and remained unconvinced, she pulled him close to her and called for Plagg to transform him for just a moment. Plagg hurried to do her bidding, knowing not to mess with the Bug when she had a point to make.

Once the transformation took hold, she tugged Adrien even closer and kissed him with all the love she had for him as both his civilian and superhero forms. She pulled back for a breath after their kiss lasted long enough and whispered, “Have I made my point clear, Agreste?”

He nodded and leaned down for one another.


	21. Day 21: Tendencies

“Hey, Mari, have you ever noticed how Adrien acts like Cat Noir at times?” Alya asked as they watched the blond chatting with his best friend, Nino, across the courtyard before their classes began.

“Please, Alya, I’d know if Adrien was Cat Noir. At the least, he’d tell me since he is my boyfriend.” Oh, how she loved the sound of that word. Boyfriend. Adrien was her boyfriend. She didn’t care they’d been going out for the past couple months. She still found that sentence to be her favorite one of all.

“So, if you were Ladybug, you’d tell Adrien then, right?”

Marinette froze at the question, knowing she wouldn’t tell him. Not because she didn’t want him to know, but because she couldn’t risk putting him in danger should Hawk Moth ever discovery her identity. No, he’d be better off not knowing.

“Ha, I got you there, girl. I knew it. You wouldn’t if you were. So, he has the same right to keep his secret identity a secret, too.”

Hanging her head, she sighed in defeat, bowing down to Alya once again. “You’re the queen of all, Alya. Now, can we get our guys and get to class before we’re all late?”

Alya nodded and proceeded to round up their guys as Marinette put it, grabbing Nino by the elbow and dragging him to class and knowing Adrien would follow behind. She’d done it so many times in the past, so she simply tossed Adrien a knowing grin and led the charge towards their classroom.

Marinette fell into step beside Adrien and slipped her hand in his, thrilling at the ability to touch him like that whenever the mood struck her. She’d never thought she’d see the day happen when she’d been younger and so tongue-tied around him.

“So, what were you and Alya talking about earlier? I saw her glancing my way a few times and wondered if I should fear her wrath about something.”

“Oh, we weren’t discussing anything bad. She was just observing and making illogical leaps like she always does,” Marinette assured him, knowing he hated whenever someone was mad at him, especially Alya who could be downright frightening when she got angry about something.

“Really? Like what? Who’s on her radar this time?”

Marinette’s cheeks reddened as she admitted in a quiet voice, “Well, you actually. She thinks you could Cat Noir since you share a few of his traits.”

He still next to her as he considered her words and worried they might know something they shouldn’t about him. He couldn’t help but wonder what traits the blogger had noticed and how close she actually was in putting him together with Cat Noir. He knew the implications were high if she should discover the truth. He also knew how angry Ladybug would be if someone discovered his secret and threatened to out him.

While he doubted Alya would actually divulge his secret if she figured it out, he couldn’t be sure when she’d made it her mission to discover both his and Ladybug’s identities. No, he needed to know how close she was to figuring it out and go from there. He just needed to work out how to talk to her without giving himself away, but his mind kept drawing a blank. Maybe he should consult Ladybug on their next patrol together.

“Hey, you all right? You went quiet on me. Should I be worried?”

Adrien shot her his model smile and shook his head, causing her to veer their course to an empty janitors closet.

“Mari, we should go to class, right? Why did you drag me here? Oh, did you have something devilish in mind? I can be persuaded to the dark side if it’s you.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to roll her eyes in return.

“No, not today, model boy. Now, tell me what’s wrong. I know your model smile when I see it. Something’s up.” She pushed him into the door and held him there with one hand as she pulled up her phone’s flashlight to illuminate them in the darkened room. As his words hit her, she turned to him and groaned, admitting, “You know maybe Alya isn’t far off the mark. Are you sure you don’t hang out with Cat Noir without my knowledge?”

“Me and Cat Noir? Friends? Oh, Mari, you’re too cute.”

“Agreste, you’re lying to me. Tell me now or I will sic Alya on you. Don’t make me text her.”

“Okay, okay, princess, please don’t text Alya. I’ll tell you everything.”

_Princess. Princess! Oh, no, oh, he can’t be._

Her mind spun with the implications as her thoughts churned with the possibility laid out before her.

“Adrien Agreste, tell me right now! Are you Cat Noir? Yes or no!”

He gave her the most baleful stare he could before hanging his head and nodding.

She didn’t say anything for the longest time as she compared the two in her mind. The puns. The similar hair and build. The green eyes. The nickname for her in civilian form. The flirtiness she’d only learned Adrien had and Cat always had.

“Are you mad at me?” He ventured when she remained silent so long he became antsy. He wanted to pull her to him and hold her, needing her touch to reassure him she wouldn’t turn away from him after she’d learned the truth. He didn’t think he could handle her turning away from him after learning how wonderful she was and how much he’d fallen for her in the past year.

“No, I’m not mad. I don’t know what I am, but mad isn’t part of it. Confused? Yes. Dumbfounded? A little bit. Mad? No, not really. The only reason I could be mad right now is that you told me your identity.” She paused at this point as that realization hit her. Spluttering, she smacked him on the shoulder and hissed, “You told me your secret identity, you beautiful idiot. I can’t believe you told me. You’re supposed to keep it a secret. If I can keep a secret like this, why can’t you? Oh, my god, Adrien!”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Mari. I know I wasn’t supposed to tell, but you already had it pretty well figured out. How could I lie to you at that point?” This time he paused as he recalled everything she’d just said. When he found the phrase that caught him off-guard, he asked, “What do you mean ‘If you can keep a secret like this, why can’t I?’ What secret are you keeping, Mari? Hmm?”

“Nothing. I have no secrets, Agreste.” She quickly moved away from him before he could see the lie by the redness on her face.

She moved as far from him as she could, but he advanced on her. “What secret, Mari? It’s not like you’re Ladybug or some—” He paused as it hit him and he looked at her with new eyes. “You can’t be serious. You’re Ladybug. Mari, why didn’t you tell me? Do you know what this means?”

“Yeah, we’re both in a world of hurt if Alya or Hawk Moth finds out. God, Adrien, we’ve really screwed up this time.” She dropped her head into her hands as she worried about the consequences of their discovery, missing the look of wonder and sheer happiness on his face.

“No, it means we’re meant to be. I knew I’d love the lady behind the mask, but I never imagined I’d fall for her twice before learning the truth. Besides Alya and Hawk Moth, this is the best day of my life,” he said, picking her up by the waist and swinging her around. His arms tightened as they enveloped her and he planted a searing kiss on her lips. “Do you know how much I love you?”

She giggled, happy to stop worrying about the moment and revel in discovering the two guys she’d fallen for had also been the same guy in the end. She agreed the day could be one of the best in her recent memory.

“Okay, you win, kitty. It’s definitely been a great day so far, but I’m not through with you. We’re going to talk about this after school today. You got me?”

“Yes, M’lady.”


	22. Day 22: Fashion

 

“Marinette, we need the props set up. The models want to practice their walk before the show opens in two days,” Rose chirped as she stood on the stage. She remained several feet away from the raven-haired girl as she knew Marinette’s patience was beginning to wear thin with all the demands being placed upon her.

“Tell them to wait five minutes. Dress rehearsal isn’t even set until tomorrow.” She blew out a breath as she turned to see Rose’s scared face after Marinette snapped at her. Softening her tone, she offered, “See if Ivan will help you, Rose. He knows where the props are. If he needs help, grab Kim as well. I know he’s not busy at the moment.”

Rose nodded and hurried off before Marinette could revert back to her anger and snap again.

Marinette returned her attention to her final design for the fashion show she’d been placed in charge of a few months back, hoping she could get it finished in time for the model to wear in two days’ time. She knew she was cutting it close, but she really wanted to make her name with this show, especially after Adrien’s father promised to attend.

She smiled as she recalled how Adrien had been excited at his father’s promise, one she’d managed to wrangle herself after stating how much his presence would be appreciated especially after he’d graciously donated a few outfits for the fundraiser. Getting his promise to come had been harder than gaining the other outfits for the show from other designers throughout Paris, she soon learned, but she’d driven a hard bargain and she’d won the older Agreste over in the end.

Pulling a pin out of her mouth, she quickly fixed the hem of the pant leg she held of her design, missing the soft footfalls coming from behind her.

“Hey, beautiful lady, need a hand?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice and would’ve fallen if his quick arms hadn’t grabbed her, righting her at the last second. Turning toward the guy responsible, she sent him a mock glare and muttered, “You shouldn’t go around scaring people with pins in their mouth, kitty.”

“I’m sorry, M’lady, but I couldn’t help it. You’re too cute when you’re working hard, you know?” He came around her and studied the outfit on her mannequin, asking, “Can you use a hand?”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Actually, I could use a model. Here,” she pulled the suit off the mannequin and handed it to him, “watch the pins in the hems when you put it on.”

“Mari, come on. Please don’t torture me.”

She smirked at him over her shoulder, saying, “You asked if you could help. This is how you can help, model boy.” She pointed at the small dressing area. “Go.”

He hung his head but did as she commanded, hoping he’d get rewarded if he remained on his best behavior for her.

He knew how important this fashion show was to her and her future. She’d put hours upon hours of work into making their high school show comparable to ones he’s done professionally for yours. He couldn’t be any less proud of her though he couldn’t wait for it to end, either. He wanted his sweet girlfriend back. The one who didn’t spend all their time together worrying about new sketches and designs, lighting, music, and everything else that needed to make a fashion show happen.

He couldn’t remember the last time she’d relaxed after being put in charge. He’d already promised himself to spoil her after the fashion show ended. He planned on starting with a romantic dinner for two followed by a romantic walk around a nearby park and ending with a romantic kiss under the Eiffel Tower. He’d been planning their evening almost as long as she’d been planning the show. He could only hope neither would flop for both their sakes.

“Adrien, are you done yet? I need to make sure the hems are the right length.”

“Coming.”

He hurried to put on the suit’s jacket, catching a pin with his pinky and muttering under his breath about evil pins. He came out of the dressing area and strode over to her, using his best runway walk, which caused her to giggle a moment before she resumed her serious face. As adorable as he thought her serious face, he missed hearing her giggle and seeing her carefree.

She went straight to work on the pant hems and soon had them pinned at the right lengths, thanking Adrien for helping her out. She shooed him back to the dressing area to change so she could quickly sew the hems and call it for the day.

A glance at the clock on his phone and his eyes bulged at the late hour.

“Marinette, you promised your parents you’d be home an hour ago.”

“It’s that late already. Oh, man, they’re going to kill me.” Her head hit the table with a thud.

Worrying about her health at that moment, he made a judgment call.

“Finish up the hems. After that, I’m walking you home. No ands, ifs, or buts. Got it?”

She giggled again, knowing he rarely got that serious with her, and nodded. “Got it, kitty. Five minutes.”

Those five minutes would lengthen out to twenty as Rose and a few others asked her advice on setup of the stage along with a few complaints from the classmates who would play the models.

Seeing her grow more frustrated, Adrien took the initiative and handled the models’ questions, heading to the stage with them and showing them Marinette’s vision for the evening.

When he finally returned, he found her putting away her supplies and packing to finally head home for the night. He sidled up to her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek, murmuring in her ear, “You’re going to be greater than my father one day, Mari. I can already see it. I just hope this poor model you’re dating can handle sharing the limelight.”

She turned to him with a soft smile as she gazed into his green eyes, whispering back, “Oh, I don’t think he’d mind one bit. He’s the best model-slash-partner I’ve ever met. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

His cheeks reddened at her sweet words, leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips before taking her home to her parents.

He stayed for another hour. Leaving only when Nathalie threatened to double-book him on his day off if he didn’t return home within the next ten minutes.

“I’ll see you later, Bugaboo. Don’t worry. Your big day will go splendidly. I just know it.”


	23. Day 23: Secrets

 

Adrien had barely reached up to knock on the Dupain-Cheng’s door when the city became engulfed in darkness. No lights could be seen for blocks. The Eiffel Tower even loomed dark and foreboding that night. He wondered if a possible akuma could be responsible, but he didn’t hear any screams, so he hoped he’d actually have a night off for once, wanting to spend his time with Marinette, his sweet and cuddly girlfriend and kickass partner.

He rapped on the door in his usual fashion, hoping against hope Tom or Sabine would answer since he knew Marinette didn’t fare well with stairs on a normal day, much less in the dark.

When the door opened a fraction, he heard with some surprise Marinette’s voice, asking for his identity. He also heard her sigh of relief as she shoved the door open for him to pass through.

“Thank goodness, Adrien. I was worried about you.”

“Oh, Bugaboo, you know I see like a cat. I was perfectly safe the entire time.”

Plagg groaned inside his pocket, sparking a giggle from Marinette and Tikki who sat comfortably in Marinette’s small purse.

“Come on. My parents are expecting you.” She pulled up her phone’s flashlight app and light the stairwell enough for them both to see. With a softer tone, she added, “I really hope this isn’t an akuma, you know? I really want to spend some time with you.”

“Likewise, M’lady.”

Inside the apartment, they were soon enveloped in her parents’ loving arms before settling down to the dinner Sabine managed to prepare before they lost power.

They talked and laughed, enjoying the meal with all the affection and caring a family could share with one another, including Adrien as part of the family whenever possible. He found he didn’t want to go back home in the dark, asking if he could possibly spend the night.

“We insist, dear. It’s much too late and too dark for you out there alone. Would you like me to speak with your father for you?” Sabine asked as Tom cleared the table.

“No, I’ll call Nathalie and let her know if a minute. Thank you for letting me stay, Sabine. You’re too kind to this tomcat.”

Marinette smacked him on the shoulder, sending him a warning glance despite the darkness around them.

Sabine didn’t seem to notice as she smiled at the young couple before her, hoping to hear wedding bells for them one day in the near future.

“Why don’t you two head up to Marinette’s room? I remember she used to love making blanket forts when we had blackouts in the past. She said they made her feel safe.”

“Maman,” the girl in question groaned. “Please stop embarrassing me in front of Adrien.”

“It’s okay, Mari. I used to do the same with my mother. I’d be up to making one if you’d like.”

She shot him a smile as she led the way to her room, hoping her parents wouldn’t come snooping on them anytime soon.

It wasn’t long before her father brought them plenty of extra blankets from the closet downstairs and left them on the floor near her trapdoor in case they needed more.

“All right, let’s do this,” Adrien said as he tossed a few blankets her way and set about moving the furniture to make the best fort possible for them.

It took them several minutes, but soon they had a sizable fort with plenty of room for them to stretch out next to each other.

Marinette had run downstairs a few minutes earlier to grab a small lantern for them to see better, then settled on the mountain of blankets and pillows Adrien had placed under their fort. She glanced over at Tikki’s normal hiding spot and found her curled up with Plagg, scratching the black cat kwami behind the ears and causing him to purr in satisfaction.

She giggled, saying, “Like kwami, like chosen.”

She booped Adrien on the nose, earning her a nuzzle from him as he settled next to her in their fort.

“This is nice.”

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s perfect. I used to tell Maman all my secrets when we made them.”

“We can do that, you know. Tell each other our secrets if you want.”

She looked at him through hooded eyes as she commented, “Well, I already know your biggest secret, kitty, but sure, we can trade secrets if you want.”

He laid next to her for a few peaceful moments before he finally admitted, “I still feel pangs of jealousy whenever you hang out with Nathanael or even Nino at times.”

She turned to face him as she whispered, “Really? You know I only have feelings for you, kitty.”

He looked down at her, tugging at one of her pigtails. “I know that, but I still feel like they got to know how awesome you truly are first. It took me a while, but they saw the real you and loved you. I can see the crush Nathanael still has for you, too. Nino, not so much since he found Alya, but yeah, he’d be all over you if you’d given the green light all those years ago. I can’t say I blame them, either.”

“Oh, kitty, you have nothing to worry about on that front.” She paused to take a breath before she admitted, “I actually stole your phone during your first year in school. I planned on giving it back to you, but then you said you’d lost it in the boys’ locker room. I couldn’t tell you then, so I stuffed it in your bag before you could notice me.”

He chuckled at this, recalling that incident with vivid clarity. “Why did you steal it in the first place anyway?”

“It’s so embarrassing.”

He wheedled and pled until she finally announced, “I left you a horrifying voicemail and I needed to erase it before you ever heard it. It took Alya’s help, by the way.”

“Really? What could you have possibly said that would horrify me?”

“Something about calling you ‘hot stuff’ and some other embarrassing things,” she muttered, hoping he wouldn’t hear her.

He hugged her close even as he laughed harder at her admission, his heart lightening at learning she truly had it bad for him. He couldn’t help but feel some pride at having a girl love him as much as he’d loved her even if he hadn’t realized she was the one he’d been pining after for years.

“I think my mother would have loved you.”

“You think so? I know your father isn’t too fond of me.”

“Oh, he is. He’s mentioned you have the same tenacity as my mother, pushing him to do better and be better, especially where I’m concerned.” He kissed her then. He kissed her over and over as he poured his love for her into each one, hoping she’d know how important she’d become to him. “I’ve never truly thanked you for getting my father and me to work on our relationship. We wouldn’t be mending if it weren’t for you, Marinette.”

“Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t step in and help where I could?” She kissed his cheek as he tried to hide his overwhelming emotions from her, hoping to regain some control around her. She let him as she simply held him close until his body stopped shaking. “Besides, I have one more secret to tell you.”

“What is that?”

“I’m in love with you, Adrien Agreste. With and without the mask, you’re the best guy I’ve ever met and I can’t wait to see what our future holds.”

“I love you, too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Now and forever.”


	24. Day 24: Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Adrien is trying to surprise Marinette with this song: https://youtu.be/iIqimoNyEBQ.  
> When I saw this prompt, something about this song immediately caught and tickled my memory. There's something so compelling about the lyrics and I feel like they're perfect for Adrien to play for Marinette.  
> So I hope you enjoy the story and the song.

 

“Good afternoon, Nathalie.”

“Oh, Marinette,” the older woman said, her face breaking into a rare smile. “You’re early. Adrien should be done with his piano lesson soon.”

Marinette glanced around the large mansion, searching for the other Agreste male, and frowned when she didn’t see him.

“Mon. Agreste is in with Adrien. He likes to hear the progress Adrien makes with each lesson,” Nathalie supplied.

“Do you think they’d mind if I snuck in to listen? I haven’t heard Adrien play before.”

Nathalie nodded and shooed Marinette in the direction of Adrien’s room.

As she neared the door, Marinette heard the soft strains of the piano before Adrien’s voice followed a flat key. She wondered at his frustration as she inched the door open on its silent hinges.

“She’ll love it either way, son,” Gabriel offered.

“It needs to be perfect. Marinette deserves the best. Will you help me?”

Gabriel stood frozen for a long moment before he finally nodded and joined Adrien on the bench.

Soon, the two began to play and Marinette could only stare at the pair as the song’s melody flowed over her. Father and son played in perfect harmony as if they’d been doing this for years instead of recently. She did her best to remain silent as the two played, but the lyrics tickled her mind until she began to sing them softly, catching up with the piano as the song reached the chorus.

Leave it to the sweet goofball to choose the theme song from the Nicholas Sparks’ movie featuring the infamous Miley Cyrus. They’d seen the movie over the previous weekend when Adrien showed up for their date with a copy in hand, begging her to watch it with him. She learned quickly her sweet boyfriend had the heart of a hopeless romantic.

While Gabriel’s playing didn’t falter at the addition of Marinette’s soft voice, Adrien’s shoulders tensed as he realized his surprise had been blown at her early arrival.

Rather than remain in the background, Marinette continued singing as she placed her purse on Adrien’s desk and came to stand beside the piano where she could clearly see Adrien’s face as they finished the song together. She smiled at Gabriel and winked at Adrien as the final chords of the song faded in the room.

“You have a lovely voice, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Thank you, Mon. Agreste.” Her cheeks reddened at the compliment.

Turning to his son, Gabriel rested his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and said, “Nicely done, son. I shall leave you two alone though I expect best behavior from both of you.”

The teenagers quickly agreed as Gabriel walked out of the room.

“Oh, kitty, that was beautiful.” Marinette slid onto the bench next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I can’t believe you found the sheet music so quickly.”

He appeared sheepish as he met her kind eyes and whined in a soft voice, “It was supposed to be a surprise, M’lady.”

To lessen his whining, he sent her a cheeky smile and fiddled with a few keys as the mood struck him.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled him down for a kiss that left them a little breathless. When she regained her ability to speak, she said, “I promise I’ll be surprised when you play it again. I’ll even act surprised if you want.”

“No, you ruined it.” He pouted. “I even had a speech prepared to go with it on our date this weekend.”

“Tell me now,” she urged as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her fingers drifted over the keys, trailing his as they ghosted across the piano, as she waited to hear the speech he’d prepared.

He pulled her closer to him, content to hold her as long as she’d let him. He leaned down to rest his head on hers as he whispered, “I’d rather wait until I’ve perfected the song.”

“It sounded perfect to me.”

“Patience, Bugaboo.”

 

A week later, Adrien surprised Marinette at her family’s bakery and whisked her out the door, much to her parents’ endless amusement. He pulled her into his silver limo and asked his bodyguard to proceed to their destination.

Marinette did her best to stifle her giggles as Adrien turned toward her with a sly wink and his favorite blue scarf. When he held it out to her, she raised a brow and asked, “What do you expect me to do, Adrien Agreste? What kind of woman do you take me for?”

Rather than answer her, he decided to handle it himself, knowing time was growing short, and quickly covered her eyes, promising she won’t be disappointed. He waved his hand several times to assure himself she couldn’t see.

When the limo pulled to a stop a few minutes later, Adrien helped Marinette from the back seat, promising they didn’t have to walk too far. He led her into the mansion and to one of the balconies he’d decorated for this occasion.

“Adrien, what are you up to?”

“You’ll see.” He opened the window and stepped out, taking care with her as she followed him. “Watch your step here, M’lady.”

He led her to a bench at the end of the balcony and pressed on her shoulders for her to sit down before he pulled her scarf from her eyes.

She looked around and gasped as she took in the scene he’d staged for their date. Rose petals and glowing candles surrounded them while a keyboard sat across the balcony from where she sat. He held out a rose for her, dropping a kiss on her cheek before going to the keyboard and sitting with a flourish, causing her to giggle at his antics.

He sent her a wink as his fingers found the proper keys and began to play the familiar song, singing along as he watched her. A small smile played across his face as he continued his serenade for her.

When the song came to an end, Marinette jumped up and rushed to his side, planting kisses on his cheeks, nose, eyes, and everywhere she could reach, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. In a broken whisper, she said, “I loved it, Adrien. Thank you for the wonderful gift. What did I do to ever deserve a guy like you?”

“I love you, Marinette. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know that?” He pulled her close as his own tears threatened to win the battle he waged with them. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life and I never want you to doubt how I feel about you.”

They remained wrapped up in each other’s arms for the next couple of hours until the chill of the evening forced them inside where Adrien surprised her with a late meal and an overnight bag with her belongings.

Later that night, Marinette glanced out Adrien’s large windows and sent a thankful prayer to the stars she couldn’t see for finding the incredible guy curled up next to her, fast asleep in her arms.


	25. Day 25: Sneaking Out

 

An insistent tapping on glass pulled Marinette from her sleep.

Sitting up slowly, she groaned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, shooting a glare at the culprit who dared to disturb her peaceful slumber.

Her eyes widened as she caught the bright green glow of her partner gazing down at her from the skylight above her bed. She shook her head as if to clear the confusion of the moment from her mind, but he continued to crouch there, waiting patiently for her to join him.

“What are you doing here, kitty?” she asked after she pushed the skylight open and joined him on her balcony a few minutes later. She wrapped the sweater she grabbed around her shoulders, grateful she had it as the chilled wind breezed around them.

“Suit up, M’lady. I have a surprise for you.”

“We can’t just sneak out when we want, Adrien. What would your father say about this?” Marinette asked though she called Tikki to transform her. “He’s already unhappy you’ve been sneaking out too much lately. Do you want him to ground you longer this time?”

“Don’t worry. We won’t be long, I promise.” He led her to the railing and wrapped his arm around her waist as he propelled them up and away from her balcony.

Her arms circled his waist in return to better anchor her as he whisked them toward the Eiffel Tower and beyond. She felt the wind rush past them as she relished the warmth seeping from him as they journeyed somewhere unknown to her.

“You’re lucky I trust you.”

He smirked as he peeked down for a moment.

They traveled through Paris until he dropped them near a small alcove, holding her close until her feet planted firmly on the ground. With her secure and none the wiser yet, he dropped his transformation and asked her to the same.

“Okay, what are you up to, Agreste? It’s cold out here and I was so warm and happy in bed.”

“I know, Bug, but don’t worry. I think you’ll like this.” He took her hand and led her through a couple streets before coming to a stop. He turned toward her in time to see the awe in her eyes as she took in the large outdoor screen set up with blankets dotting the ground around them.

“What is all this?”

“It’s our class’s last group outing. I asked Alya to plan it and keep it secret from you.”

She quirked a brow at him as she waited for him to explain himself further.

“I know you’ve been dreading the day we all went our separate ways, so I figured this would be the best way for us to get together and enjoy each other’s company one last time.” He gave a distinct code whistle and several classmates jumped from their hiding spots, shouting surprise to Marinette as she stared at them in shock. “So, do you like it?”

“Oh, Adrien, thank you so much for this.”

Several classmates came up to them and embraced her, whispering how exciting this little adventure has been. They couldn’t wait for the movie Adrien and Nino picked out for their evening.

Soon enough, everyone had spread out on the blankets and munched on the goodies they’d brought with them. Alya and Nino had brought extras to share with Marinette and Adrien on a blanket they snagged near the center. The movie started with loud cheers going up as the opening credits lit the screen, revealing the guys’ choice. They’d chosen the movie they’d shot as a group several years back with their own Horrificator as the main star.

“I can’t believe you still have this, Nino,” Marinette exclaimed as she recognized the movie, smiling at their younger selves and the hopes they had for their great movie.

“Hey, just because the mayor hated it, doesn’t mean the movie wasn’t a masterpiece.”

“Whatever you say, Lahiffe,” Alya said, smiling at her adorable boyfriend.

Nino huffed though he gave in and snuggled closer to Alya as the movie played the next scene.

The small group watched for several minutes, all recalling the trials and fun they had back then and even wishing they could relive that day without poor Mylene getting akumatized by Hawk Moth after Chloe had spread her hatefulness on them.

“You know I remember something about the play’s leads sharing a kiss at one point,” Adrien whispered though his eyes never left the screen. “Who’s idea was that anyway?”

“Chloe’s, I think. I remember Alya being furious about the script change. I wasn’t happy about it, either.”

“Why is that, princess?”

“Because even back then, the only girl I wanted you kissing was me.” Marinette looked at him with her cheeks blazing at the admission, knowing she had it bad for the guy sitting next to her.

“Really? I seem to recall we did almost share a kiss that day.” He chanced a peek at her as he added, “Maybe if we had, I would have realized how much I loved you back then. Maybe I wouldn’t have remained so oblivious for so long.”

“It’s not like I was any better, kitty,” she whispered, dropping her voice to ensure no one could hear them. “I was so disappointed when the kiss didn’t happen, but the wait’s been proven so worth it. Don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t mind a reminder.”

She rolled her eyes at him but leaned down and kissed him. She didn’t pull back until several classmates began catcalling and begging them to find a room. She giggled as she caught the slight pink tinge staining his cheeks, feeling sure hers matched his.

“Thanks for getting me to sneak out tonight.”

“Anytime, princess.”


	26. Day 26: Picnic in Paris

 

**Marinette: Hey, sweet kitty. I hope you slept well. Are you ready for an adventure?**

Adrien’s phone chimed, stirring him from his sleep.

A few later, he smiled as he read her text.

**Adrien: I’m always ready, M’lady. What did you have in mind?**

**Marinette: Eat first. Then, get into your limo. Your bodyguard knows where you’re going.**

_Hmm, what are you up to, Mari_ , he thought as he did what she asked.

Once he sat in his limo, he typed out his next text to her.

**Adrien: Okay, we’re moving. Where am I going, M’lady?**

**Marinette: You’ll see.**

**Adrien: Can’t I get one little hint?**

**Marinette: No, kitty. Don’t want to spoil the surprise, do you?**

Excited flutters went through Adrien as he considered what she could possibly have in store for him. He knew she wouldn’t lead him into anything too crazy or disastrous since that forte belonged solely in his corner, it seemed. He also knew she wouldn’t divulge anything to him until she was ready despite knowing he was worse than most curious kittens.

When the limo came to a stop several minutes later, he glanced out the window, his jaw dropping as he saw the botanical gardens and its entrance. He hadn’t been inside the gardens since his mother had taken him as a little boy. The memories had proven too much for him until recently.

**Adrien: The gardens. What are you up to, M’lady? I’m pawsitively curious now.**

**Marinette: You know what they say about curiosity and cats, don’t you, kitty?**

**Adrien: Yes, but there’s also something about satisfaction bringing the cat back. So, what’s the surprise, Bugaboo?**

**Marinette: Follow the ladybugs.**

“Follow the ladybugs?” Adrien stared at his phone’s screen, trying to decipher what she could possibly mean by that. When he continued to stare without comprehending, his bodyguard grunted to the small ladybug cutouts taped to various surfaces at the entrance and inside.

Adrien smiled sheepishly at his bodyguard and began walking into the gardens, thanking his bodyguard for his help before traveling too far.

He walked through several small gardens, making sure he spotted each ladybug cutout along the way. He collected them as he went, wanting to keep them as a keepsake later. When he rounded the corner, he stopped, too stunned by the scene before him to properly speak or move.

“Hey, kitty, I hope you like your surprise.” Marinette stood and walked over to him, her hand fanning out over the blanket and picnic she’d spread out for them to enjoy.

She grabbed his hand and gently tugged him over to the blanket, pushing on his shoulders to get him to sit. Once he’d done as she instructed, she slid into her spot from earlier and started pulling out the dishes she’d brought for the picnic, hoping she remembered all his favorites. She took a final peek in the basket when the last of their meal appeared on the blanket, smiling at the sweets she kept hidden until after they’d finished.

“You didn’t have to do this, M’lady, but I’m glad you did.”

“It’s the least I could do for our top student and secret superhero.” Her cheeks reddened as she caught the smile playing on his lips as he regarded her. “Besides, you spoil me all the time with impromptu dates. I thought I should finally return the favor.”

He didn’t say anything for several minutes, enjoying the food she’d prepared and brought. He honestly didn’t know how to tell her she’d touched him more than he could ever believe possible. She also made these gardens a sanctuary for him once again, erasing the sadness from his memories. He knew he’d be able to come back again after their date, especially if she came with him.

While he treasured the memories he had with his mother at these gardens, he knew he was finally ready to make new ones with Marinette by his side.

“Thank you, Mari. You never cease to amaze me, you know?”

“Oh,” she said, a small smile forming. With a coquettish glance at him, she continued, “I’d love to hear more.”

He laughed at her antics, reaching out to pull her close. His head lowered until he could press a soft kiss on her lips, his forehead resting against hers after he pulled back. He didn’t want this moment to ever end. He was content, happy even, with this wonderful woman beside him. Unable to stop himself, he kissed her again, whispering, “I love you so much, Mari.”

“I love you, too.”

The day slipped slowly from mid-morning to afternoon and later while the two enjoyed their picnic and a walk through the gardens, making more of their day together. They knew their free time was growing shorter as projects for school and other responsibilities would soon pile up on them, but they had no intention of letting this day get away from them without celebrating the love they’ve found with each other.

Before they parted that evening, Marinette pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie of them at the garden’s entrance. With a few expert strokes, she sent the photo to Adrien’s phone with a message, saying she looked forward to another adventure with him sometime soon.

“Count on it, princess.” He walked her home where his limo sat waiting for him as he kissed her cheek and bid her an evening as lovely as her. Before he disappeared into the limo, he called back to her, “Don’t worry. I already have a wonderful surprise in store for you, Mari. Just wait and see.”

“Oh, kitty, you’re more than enough for me,” she whispered as she walked inside and helped her parents with cleaning up the bakery for the night.


	27. Day 27: First Kiss

“Such a serious face, kitty.” Marinette sat next to Adrien on the school steps one day after school. "What’s going on with you?”

When he didn’t answer her, she nudged him with her shoulder and smiled as he finally came back to himself and their surroundings. A small giggle escaped.

“I’m sorry, Bugaboo. I hadn’t meant to zone out.”

“It’s okay. So, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

His cheeks reddened and his eyes remained focused on his shoes as he mumbled, “Kissing.”

Her cheeks reddened to match his as she spluttered, “Kissing? Who are you hoping to kiss, Adrien Agreste?”

“Oh, don’t worry, M’lady. I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss you. I’m trying to plan out the perfect first kiss for us. I want it to be special, Mari. We only get one first kiss, you know?”

Marinette’s eyes dropped to her hands, which were wringing each other rather forcefully in her lap, fidgeting as she debated telling him the truth. She’d almost convinced herself to pretend that first kiss hadn’t happened since Adrien didn’t remember it, but she couldn’t lie to him. She hated liars more than she hated physics and she hated physics.

“Spill it, Bug. You know you want to.”

She glanced up at him and took a deep breath before she decided to dive in. “We’ve already had our first kiss.”

Adrien wracked his mind for some memory, but he couldn’t bring anything to mind. She had to be mistaken. How could he forget their first kiss? No kiss with his lady could ever be forgotten or suppressed in his mind, he felt sure of it.

He glanced over at her and saw the guilty expression on her face, making him think she wasn’t lying, but then, why couldn’t he remember such a momentous event as their first kiss?

“When did this happen, M’lady?”

“Do you remember Dark Cupid?”

“A little. The events remained hazy still.”

“Do you want me to tell you the story?”

Another glance at her and her guilty features had him nodding his head albeit hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know the details or not. He could only hope it wasn’t as bad as she was making it out to be.

“Dark Cupid managed to turn you against me when he struck you with his arrow.” Marinette paused as she needed a moment to prepare herself for the rest of the tale. “With you on his side, I had to do some quick thinking, you know?”

He nodded, knowing he’d fallen victim to a few akumas over the years. He hated switching sides, preferring to fight with his lady rather than against her, but knew it couldn’t always be helped.

“Anyway, I recalled our class’s discussion earlier that day and decided to give it a shot. It worked actually because you came back to yourself and we were able to cleanse Kim of Dark Cupid’s hold, sending the little butterfly away without much damage to the city.”

Adrien listened to her, but he didn’t hear anything about a first kiss. As he tried to recall their lesson that day, he stilled and looked over at her with a look of realization and sadness.

“You broke his spell with a kiss, didn’t you?”

She nodded. “True love’s kiss breaks the spell as the fairy tales say.”

He remained frozen next to her as her words washed over him. Soon, a smile spread across his face as he made another realization.

“We were meant to be after all, huh? I’d always hoped you were the one, M’lady.”

“You did?”

He nodded, moving to face her and taking one of her hands in his own. “I was planning on confessing to you that day. I remember that, but Dark Cupid caught us before I could. Oh, Bug, you can’t imagine how happy this makes me, you know that?”

“What about missing out on our first kiss?”

“Oh, that doesn’t count. If I can’t remember it, then it didn’t happen.”

“Adrien, it doesn’t work like that.”

“Who says it doesn’t? Besides, I now have the perfect idea for our real first kiss.” He stood up and dusted off his pants before moving down the steps towards the limo, which had pulled up moments earlier. At the door, he turned back to her and asked, “Will you meet me here tonight? Say, seven?”

“What are you planning?”

“You’ll see. Here at seven, okay?”

She nodded, standing to make her way home. She wondered what her sweet, dorky boyfriend had planned for them that night. While she felt she should be nervous, she couldn’t help the excited flutter that started in her heart at the thought he wanted to give them a memorable first kiss despite already having experienced it a few years prior.

At seven that night, she walked back to the school’s front steps and peered around for any sign of Adrien, frowning when she didn’t see him anywhere.

“Adrien? Where are you, silly kitty?”

A soft tap on her shoulder had her jumping and spinning around. She gasped as she caught sight of her silly kitty hanging upside down from the school with the help of his baton and some rock climbing equipment.

She giggled as she asked, “What are you doing, you crazy cat?”

“Well, I always wanted to try this, so what better time than our first kiss, right?”

Shaking her head, she murmured, “You’re so extra, Agreste. You’re lucky I like it.”

“I know,” he whispered. “So, what do you say?”

Marinette peered at him through her thick lashes before she moved forward a few inches and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back, she smirked at him, saying, “All right, kitty, I’ve indulged you. Now, get down before you hurt yourself. Besides, I really want the chance to kiss you in your civilian form.”

“Yes, M’lady.” He made quick work of unhooking himself and gathering up his equipment before slipping away to transform away from any onlookers. He returned a few minutes later with his equipment stowed in a duffel and pulled Marinette in for a close hug. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Anytime, kitty. Now, let’s get home so I can kiss you properly as Adrien, the boy who’s held my heart for years.”

“Oh, I like that.”

“I bet you do.”

He pulled her across the street and into her home, not stopping until they were safely tucked away in her room and curled up on her chaise lounge. There, they enjoyed more kisses and jokes as they worked on how they’d tell others of their first kiss, a kiss both would recall years from then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist using the Spiderman kiss. It's a classic.


	28. Day 28: Disguises

 

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” a voice called out from the bakery’s entrance.

Marinette looked up at the tall gentleman and wondered what he could possibly want with her when she answered, “That’s me.”

“Here’s the outfit Mon. Agreste would like you to wear tonight.” The man held the large box out for her with a raised brow at her.

She could only imagine what he thought about her as she took in her own flour-coated clothing, feeling sure her hair and face had a good dusting of both as well.

“Thank you, sir. Let him know I’ll be there on time tonight.” With that, she turned and walked toward the back, hoping to get the box in her room before anything could happen to the clothing Gabriel Agreste had sent to her.

Curious about the latest disguise he’s sent, she opened the box, keeping one eye on the clock and her duties downstairs ever present. Moving aside the tissue she found within, she gasped as she stared at the beautiful gown inside, knowing the older Agreste had gone above and beyond on the design and ensuring it would fit her properly.

With the greatest care, she pulled the gown out of the box and held it in front of her, taking in the red and black satin and lace. She picked up the hangar in the box and put the dress’s thin straps onto it before she hung near her floor-length mirror.

Almost as an afterthought, she peeked back into the box and spotted the mask Gabriel had sent to her as well, smirking at this poor excuse for a disguise. She wasn’t sure what game Gabriel was playing with her and Adrien with these foolish disguises, but she felt sure she wanted to play this one with him as she gazed at the gown again.

A text caused her phone to chime, sending her hand into her apron’s pocket to retrieve it.

**Adrien: Hey, Mari, did you get your disguise yet?**

**Marinette: Yes, I just got it. I’m not sure what this disguise is supposed to do though.**

**Adrien: ?**

**Marinette: It shows more than covers.**

She hit send before the implications of her words hit her, causing a massive blush to flood her face. She hurriedly typed and sent another text.

**Marinette: I mean, the mask won’t keep my identity secret. It doesn’t cover much of my face as the ones in the past have.**

**Adrien: Hmm. I liked the earlier image better, but I’ll take your word for it.**

**Marinette: Bad kitty. I’ll have you know I’m a good girl.**

**Adrien: I respectfully agree to disagree with that, M’lady.**

**Marinette: I am, Adrien Agreste. How dare you suggest otherwise!**

**Adrien: I’m only teasing, Bugaboo. You are the purest of them all.**

**Marinette: Oh, god. I’m going back to work now. Bye-bye.**

**Adrien: Wait! One more thing. I love you, my paw-some bug.**

Marinette rolled her eyes, but a smile graced her features as she considered how sweet and dorky Adrien could be. She honestly couldn’t think of a better guy to be her pun-loving boyfriend and partner in crime-fighting as Paris’s superhero duo.

She shot off one more text before she stood, glanced once more at the dress and mask, and made her way back to the bakery where her parents needed her help with a few orders before they could close for the day.

When the final customer finally left that evening, Marinette barely spared a few seconds to lock the door behind them and turn their open sign to closed before she sprinted back to her room. She had a lot to do before her date that night with both Agreste men at Gabriel’s latest fashion show, his first without his son being the star model for the evening.

She rushed her shower, praying she got all the flour out of her hair and toweled off with more vigor than she’d normally use to dry her skin. With barely fifteen minutes to dress, do her hair, and put on some makeup, she knew she couldn’t afford to waste time with any one activity, knowing the limo would be pulling up outside on time. She wasn’t about to make either man wait for her on this important night.

At six-thirty, she barely managed to stop herself from falling down the stairs, sending a silent prayer of gratitude for her father as he steadied her and proceeded to escort her to the waiting limo outside.

“Have a good time tonight, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, papa.”

A kiss on his cheek and off she went.

While she fidgeted in the empty backseat with her mask, the driver expertly handled Paris traffic, traveling the well-paved streets and reaching the venue behind the limo bringing the Agreste men.

She took a final moment to compose herself, setting the mask in place as the door opened and a hand reached out to assist her from the back. Her hand slipped into the anonymous one, coming to stand face-to-face with someone she knew all too well, a smile spreading even as her cheeks reddened at the close contact.

“Hello, beautiful,” Adrien whispered in her ear as he guided her down the red carpet toward the venue.

“Hello yourself, handsome.”

While her mask did a decent job in hiding part of her face from the crowd, Adrien’s covered most of his face, save for his brilliant green eyes. If it hadn’t been for those emerald orbs, she wouldn’t have recognized him in the crowd. Well, that and the mop of blond hair, which looked roguish after the wind tousled it as they walked down the short path into the large building looming before them.

Inside, several people milled around the main hall as they waited for the main event to take place, gossiping about the latest among Paris’s elite. Chutes of champagne floated on serving trays as waiters walked seamlessly around the various groups of people without being seen. Soft lighting from the large chandelier gave an air of elegance that wasn’t surpassed even by the gold and silver embellishments within the décor around the room.

“Wow,” Marinette said with a soft exhalation.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Adrien murmured as he led her into the main room where the catwalk stood front and center down the long room. He kept them moving toward the seats near the stage’s center where his father had reserved for them for this special event.

Taking care with the skirt of her gown, she took her seat next to Adrien and thanked him when he gave her the program for the evening. She had to admire her idol as he left no stone unturned for any of his shows, including the programs.

She took a few minutes to read the program, pausing as she reread the inspiration and influence for the night’s show. She couldn’t possibly be reading the name correctly, but there it was in embossed gold lettering: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, future intern at Gabriel Fashion.

“Did you know about this?”

Smiling at her, Adrien nodded.

“Father knows talent when he sees it, Marinette. I’ve been telling you for years you were talented. Well, tonight you’ll finally see what I’ve been saying and how high in my father’s esteem you truly are.”

Adrien’s words proved far truer than she ever thought possible as several designs she’d made over the past few years appeared on the runway before her. Gabriel had done a marvelous job in bringing her visions to life and she couldn’t even think of a proper way to thank him for having such faith in her. Well, except to accept his offer of an internship, that is.

As the show came to an end, she soon understood the need for her disguise as people searched excitedly through the onlookers for a glimpse of this future intern. They searched for this Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hoping to learn more about this special talent among them that evening.


	29. Day 29: The Wall

 

The final bell for the day rang out, sending the students scurrying for their bags and other belongings. Most hurried out the door before they could be called back, wanting to get a jumpstart on their weekend plans as soon as they could.

Among them was Marinette, knowing her parents needed her at the bakery for the final burst of customers. On top of that, she had a few new commissions she needed to start that evening.

As she hurried down the steps, she turned in time to see Adrien walking toward the back of the class where Nathanael still sat with his sketchbook out. While she wondered what Adrien could possibly want from Nathanael when they rarely interacted outside of her, she debated for a brief moment in interrupting them. She thought better of it, knowing Adrien wouldn’t bother Nathanael unless he needed him for something. She could only imagine what that need was though as she dashed out of the school and to her family’s bakery on the corner.

“Hello, Maman. Hey, Papa.”

“Oh, Marinette, there you are,” Sabine said, coming into the store area with a tray of fresh rolls for the dinner crowd soon to arrive. “Can you bring in the tray of baguettes your father has finished?”

Marinette nodded and rushed to do her mother’s bidding.

The afternoon passed quickly and soon she found herself in her room, drawing up the designs for her latest commissions. As she drew, her mind drifted back to the possible reasons for Adrien and Nathanael speaking to one another after class that day.

Thoughts of them working on something seemed to keep her attention for far longer than she’d be willing to admit, following her to bed that night and staying with her throughout the weekend.

Her curiosity got so bad by Sunday evening that she couldn’t stop herself from sending a text to Adrien, asking for an explanation.

**Adrien: What’s wrong, Bugaboo? Don’t like me spending time with other people?**

**Marinette: No, that’s not it and you know it. I just want to know what’s going on, is all.**

**Adrien: And you call me the curious kitty. What about you, Bug? Are ladybugs naturally curious, too?**

**Marinette: I have no idea. So, nothing’s going on with Nathanael that I should be worried about?**

**Adrien: No, Mari. He’s just helping me with something.**

**Marinette: Okay, kitty. I trust you.**

She pushed all thoughts of Adrien needing Nathanael’s help to the back of her mind, finding peace as she sank into sweet dreams for the night.

She managed to keep her curiosity in check until she kept seeing them together, stopping all discussion whenever she came too close to them. Her radar shot off with each new sighting of them together until she didn’t think she could handle the suspense any longer.

Thankfully, when she reached her breaking point, Adrien grabbed her and led her to their favorite café with the intent of sharing his secret with her.

“Come along, M’lady. I have something I want to show you.” He held out his hand as she put away their trash and grabbed up her purse.

She took his proffered hand without hesitation and smiled at him, ready for him to lead the way.

When his path took them back to the bakery, she quirked a brow at him, waiting for him to explain and hoping it was a good enough explanation to satisfy her curiosity.

He chuckled as he whispered, “You’re worse than Plagg, M’lady.”

“I resent that,” the kwami whined from inside Adrien’s shirt. “Hurry and put the Bug out of her misery, kid.”

Marinette glared at Adrien’s shirt while Adrien’s laughter grew louder at the pair.

Taking mercy on his girlfriend, Adrien said, “It’d be quicker if we suited up before I showed you my surprise.”

He held the door open for her and followed her after she stared hard at him, hoping he’d break and tell her already. When he didn’t, she stomped her foot and marched past him, huffing at his ability to keep this secret from her better than he had others in the past.

They transformed in the safety of her room. Soon after, Adrien led Marinette on a merry chase through the rooftops of Paris as he took her in the direction he wanted to go. When he found the spot he’d picked out with Nathanael’s help, he dropped down, landing with a soft thud on the ground below, looking up at Marinette as she landed next to him.

“Okay, Kitty, why are we here?”

“Patience, M’lady. My surprise is around the corner.”

He checked around them before he dropped his transformation, waiting for her to do the same.

“There’s my beautiful princess.”

With a planted kiss on her cheek, he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he walked around the building in the alley until he stood beneath the wall he wanted.

“This is for you, M’lady. I wanted something we could enjoy years from now and know how special our lives have been these past few years. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I never met you or ever became Cat Noir, but I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened.” He pointed to the wall in front of them and watched her closely as she took in the mural he’d commissioned from Nathanael.

“Oh, Adrien!” Her eyes took in every detail as she saw the various scenes Nathanael had painted per Adrien’s request with the frontmost scene showcasing Adrien and Marinette dancing at the competition months earlier that year. While their faces had been blurred on purpose, those, who knew them, would be able to discern them in each scene. “It’s beautiful. How did you manage all this?”

“Well, I just provided the pictures and chose the location. Nathanael did the hard work of putting this together. He did a great job though, didn’t he?”

“Yes, he did.” She walked up to the wall where something caught her eye. As she moved closer, she made out the outlines of a ladybug and a black cat. Gasping, she stepped back and saw the same outlines laced throughout the entire mural. “Did you ask for these outlines?”

Adrien leaned closer to where she pointed and gasped as he saw them for the first time. He looked up at her as he shook his head. “Do you think he knows?”

“I would say so. At least, we know our secret is safe with him. Nathanael wouldn’t ever out us.” Marinette turned and wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck, pulling him down to accept her kiss.

He returned her kiss with an even sweeter one, lifting her up until her feet left the ground. He held her close as they continued to shower each other with love, not willing to put her down for several minutes.

“I hope this is an acceptable graduation gift, princess.”

“It is, kitty. It most certainly is.”


	30. Day 30: Rewrite

 

“Well, class, there are some wonderful essays here,” their teacher said, beaming at a select few students before continuing, “and then, there are some rather poor essays here.” Her gaze zeroed in on Marinette with a knowing glare for added measure.

Knowing she hadn’t turned in her best work but resentful in being pointed out in front of her classmates, Marinette remained quiet and stayed in her seat as the bell rang, knowing their teacher would be speaking with her before getting her essay back.

“What’s going on, Marinette? I know you can do better than this.”

“I’m sorry, Mme. I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately, I guess.”

Her teacher seemed to consider her for a few moments before handing the essay back to her, saying, “I’m giving you the weekend to rewrite a better one. I expect it on my desk before class on Monday, understood?”

“Yes, Mme. Thank you.”

Marinette shoved the essay into her bag, not wanting to see the bright red letter another moment. She didn’t need the reminder she’s proving a greater failure than she ever thought herself to be at that moment.

Hurrying from the room before she was late to her final class, she didn’t see Adrien waiting for her by the door, nearly tripping over him in her rush to leave. His arm shot out and pulled her back to his chest, righting her and slowing her at the same time.

“Hey, everything okay, Mari?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Thanks for saving me there.” She made to move around him, but his hand on her arm stopped her progress.

“Talk to me. You don’t normally have bad grades in literature classes.”

She sighed, knowing she couldn’t keep anything from him. She’d never been good at hiding her feelings from him though he’d been oblivious to them for longer than either cared to admit.

“She’s giving me a chance to rewrite the essay. I have until Monday to turn in a better one.”

“Okay, that’s doable. Would you like some help? I’m pretty good with impressing teachers, you know.”

“I’d like that. Meet me at our café after school?”

“See you then, M’lady.”

Their last class ended on a higher note for Marinette than the previous one. At least, she didn’t have the teacher calling her out for another poor grade. As she gathered up her tablet and pen, she caught sight of Alya and Nino whispering to one another, causing her to wonder what they could be up to as they occasionally glanced at her as they talked.

Not caring enough to investigate when she had Adrien waiting for her, she hurried past the whispering couple, waving in her hurry, and dashed down the stairs to the main floor and the doors. She heaved a relieved sigh as she passed through the double doors into the freeing air of the warm spring day ahead of her.

The café stood a few blocks to the right of the school. Along the way, Marinette stared into the few storefronts with pretty displays, gaining new inspirations for future designs and hoping she had the time to sketch them in her ever-growing list of responsibilities and duties.

An easy smile stretched across her features as Adrien came into sight, sitting at one of the bistro tables situated outside their favorite café.

“Hello, beautiful. I hope you don’t mind if I ordered your favorite while I waited.”

“No, I don’t mind.” She sank into the chair opposite of him and sipped her drink for a few moments, sighing as the tension eased out of her. “Thank you.”

“Always, M’lady.” He let her enjoy a few extra sips before he broached the subject of their visit. “So, let’s see the essay so we can transform it into your best work yet.”

“It’s embarrassing how bad it is, so no judgment from you, got it, Agreste?” She demanded his compliance with her wishes as she pulled the essay from her bag, holding it close to her chest until she’d gotten his agreement.

“Yes, ma’am. No judgment here.”

She handed him the papers with obvious reluctance, knowing they had been the worst work she’d done in quite some time.

His promise lasted for a good ten seconds before a soft snicker escaped him as he read the terrible introduction she’d written about the Shakespearean play they’d recently finished.

“You promised.”

“I know. I’m truly sorry, M’lady, but this is a terrible essay.”

She yanked the essay away from him and read it for herself, groaning as she realized he was right. She couldn’t quite believe this had come from her, but then, she’d been rushed to finish it with barely a couple hours to read the play, take some notes, and write the essay before needing to turn it in.

“Talk to me, Marinette. What’s going on?”

“I’ve been busy. You know that. Between schoolwork, college applications, commissions, the fundraiser, Ladybug, and all the other small things, I just let this one slip past me. It’s embarrassing.”

Adrien didn’t say anything as he realized he’d been a terrible boyfriend for not seeing the pressure she’d been under for the past several weeks. He promised himself to do better and ensure she took the time she needed for herself.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” He proceeded to outline how he proposed in lightening her load, especially since Hawk Moth hasn’t been too active lately, much to both their relief. In his proposed outline, he offered to take on a few more nightly patrols, giving her more free time for her other responsibilities. He also offered to enlist Alya and Nino with taking over some duties for the fundraiser to take some weight off her shoulders there.

By the time he wound down on his proposal, Marinette could only stare at him and wonder how she could be so lucky to have him in her life. While she didn’t mind all the responsibility, she had to admit it felt nice having someone to share the burden and ease her load somewhat.

“Feeling better?” Adrien asked as they walked towards the bakery a few hours later.

She patted her bag where her new essay outline rested next to her old one and sent him a wide smile as she mumbled, “Much. Thank you, kitty.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, M’lady. All you have to do is ask me.”

“I know. I just may need a reminder now and then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last day of Adrinette April. Where has the time gone anyway? I'm looking forward to completing Marichat May and will be posting those prompts, starting May 1. Along with those, I'll also be posting chapter one of The Making of Adrinette, the reworking of Adrinette April prompts into an epic story. Be sure to look out for it on May 1st as well along with new chapters every couple of weeks (as long as I can swing it between everything else). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and can't wait to bring you more stories set within the world of Miraculous Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
